Deadman, Prince of Thieves
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: A twist on one of my Favorite all time movies with my own twist to it.


**Deadman, Prince of Thieves**

**Chapter 1**

"Your going to miss your shot, if you don't take it now.." I narrowed my blue eyes as I heard him whisper in my ear. I pulled back the bow string, as I aimed at the rolling cart, pulled by two large white horses. I waited and then let the arrow fly. It flew, cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter, hitting the side of the wooden cart, sticking into the wood. The horses panicked and reared up. The driver got them under control as he saw the arrow and grabbed his gun, looking around quickly as a bunch of arrows came shooting out of the woods. Striking the cart. The driver jumped as the horses panicked once again. "Whoa! Damn beasts." The driver yelled as the horses calmed down. The cart came to a halt as a few men jumped out of the bushes as I narrowed my eyes at the driver, aiming another arrow. "Move and you will be not thinking straight for the rest of your life." I threatened as the driver looked to me. I was measly 5'4 athletic person as he laughed. "You've got to be kidding me right?" The driver said as he looked to me with his beady dark brown eyes. Dark brown pants with a leather belt around my waist. Light gray long sleeve shirt. A quiver of arrows sat upon my back, strap dark brown in color criss crossing my chest. Bare foot as dirt riddled my face, hands and feet. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair blew within the gentle breeze as I smiled evilly. "I wouldn't doubt me sire. Hand over all your gold and you shall be left to go on your way through the wood." I said as the driver finally dropped his gun to the ground, as soon as he knew I was serious.

A few other guys dressed like I was came out of the wood, climbed up onto the cart, took everything, even pick pocketed the driver and headed back into the woods. I nodded as I slowly backed away. "Thank you sire. Be on your way out of Sherwood forest." With that I let the arrow fly, disappearing back into the bushes and trees. The arrow struck the driver in the knee as he yelled in pain. He grabbed the reins, hitting the horses to get them going quickly out of the woods, before anymore trouble could occur. I sighed as I carried my large dark wood bow as the men and I gathered around. "Good job men. I knew we all could do it." I said as I ran a hand through my dirty blonde locks. "That wasn't easy Wolf. The driver could of used his gun on you." Another pair of blue eyes looked to me as he spoke. I sighed as I looked to the 6'1, 240 lb man. He was muscular as he adjusted his black, worn leather belt that kept his dark brown cloth shorts up. He was shirtless and filthy from being in the woods. He ran a hand through his short, marine cut light brown hair. "No faith Little John? Come on now." I commented as he shook his head. "I have faith in you Wolf, but in your thinking I don't. But it's been keeping us alive all this time from the Sheriff. I have no means to question ye." I nodded as I patted his shoulder. "Good to hear. Come on, grab the loot and let's get back to our homes. Can't stay out in the open for too long. We might get caught." With that we gathered our gear and loot and headed deeper into the woods, where our camp was set up.

Mean while...

The driver pulled back on the reins as the horses came to a halt, once behind the safety of the castle's walls. He fell to the dirt ground as he clenched his knee, the arrow still sticking within his flesh. The heavy wooden door opened before him as a pair of black leather boots came into his view. Running a hand through his short light brown locks, flashing a smile of pearly whites, a 6'6 gentleman filled the doorway. Adoring his body was black leather armor, with a long black sleeve shirt underneath. Showing off what muscle he had underneath that, black tight cloth pants kept the man's legs warm. Removing his black leather gloves as his dark brown eyes narrowing looking to the driver, which who laid wounded upon the ground. "Driver what are you doing laying upon the ground? Did you bring Prince Porter's gold and such as requested?" His voice bellowed. The driver swallowed hard as his body shook, "N...N...No Sire. I was but.. Something went terribly wrong.." Dark brown eyes narrowed as he walked over to the driver, picking him up by the front of his long white shirt. "What happen?" He asked. The driver swallowed hard once again as he spoke, brown eyes looking into a pair of darker ones. "I..I..it was taken sire. Everything was taken." "How did this happen? Weren't guards suppose to follow you?" The driver nodded. "They stayed back as I traveled on. I.. I tried my best M'Lord to get them to budge. But the brew was more important than guarding Prince MVP's treasures." The man dropped the driver as he growled. "They will pay. As for you, where did this robbery occur?" The driver winced as he fell to the rock hard, dirt ground. "I..I..In Sherwood forest Sheriff. The ghosts... They came out of the bushes and took everything."

The man laughed at the driver's words. "You've got to be kidding me driver. A ghost doesn't shoot arrows. Who are you trying to kid?" He looked to the man upon the ground. "You're pathetic. You got robbed in the woods by thieves, who haunt Sherwood Forest. How many times have you been told to not go through there without guards..." The driver backed away. "Many times Sire.." The man ran a hand through his light brown locks as he leaned down and grabbed the driver by his shirt once again. "On your feet. Your coming with me to tell Prince MVP what has happened to his treasure once again." The driver climbed to his leather booted feet and followed the Sheriff inside the castle to the thrown room, to tell Prince MVP his treasure, once again was taken.

**Chapter 2**

I sighed as I settled near a burning fire, sharpening a few new arrow heads to make a few new arrows I lost during the raid of the Prince's treasure cart. I lifted my head up as Little John joined me. "I thought I would find you here." He commented as he placed his bo down. He carried a long thick stick, used as a walking stick, but also as a weapon. Adjusting his short sleeved light tan shirt as he looked to me. I stopped what I was doing as I looked to him. "What's on your mind Little John?" He smiled a bit to me. "About how you handled today. We've could of been caught or killed Wolf. You know that right?" I nodded. "Yes I do. But we need to survive now don't we?" He nods as he looked to the dancing flames within the fire pit. "Yes but with the little men we have, we can't do this much longer." I nodded. "Yes I know. But nobody really comes out here Little John. They're all too scared. Thinking the woods are haunted." Chuckling a bit to that comment he said. "I can see why." I chuckled a bit as we heard the alarm noise for unknown company. I got to my feet and jogged off to the look out tree. Climbing up as I perched myself next to Jeff Hardy. "What is it?" I asked. He was crouched within the tree as he adjusted himself upon his bare feet and pointed. "Over there." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes as I heard horses hooves hitting the leaf covered ground. I nodded as we both climbed down quietly to the others on the ground. "How many and who is it?" Little John asked. "I don't know who it is, but they're on horse back." Jeff explained. I grabbed my bow off my back as everybody gathered their gear and a few torches. "Let's go greet our visitors of Sherwood forest." We all traveled quickly as we came up to the worn path from wagons and horses. I armed myself with an arrow upon my bow string. Jeff was on my left with his throwing knives, Little John on my right. Jeff's brother Matt had one end of the rope, while big Dave had the other end. Matt looked to me as I nodded. They both pulled the rope tightly as it made a trip rope across the path. One of the horses, a huge black one, stumbled over it as the rider went flying to the ground, sliding along to a hault within the leaves. Everybody jumped out as I aimed my arrow at the fallen rider. The other horse and rider were also stopped within their tracks. "Hault! Who ye be to enter Sherwood Forest?" I asked as the man slowly sat up on his elbows and looked to me.

His piercing green eyes illuminated within the dim torch light. "Names Mark of Calaway. That there's my brother Glen of Calaway. Who might ye be?" I didn't take my arrow off of him. "You're looking at the ones who run Sherwood Forest here. You pay the toll to pass through here." Mark slowly moved as he winced to his soar elbow. "I'm not paying no toll to a bunch of thieves." I narrowed my blue eyes. "Well if you don't pay, we will take it. It's your choice." The man was huge in height, around 6'10, around 305 lbs. Muscular that's for sure. I could see it within the dim light under the multi pieces of cloth that made up his shirt. Long black cape and tight cloth dark brown pants made up his attire. Black leather boots tied with pieces of rawhide adored his feet. Running a hand through his shoulder length auburn hair as he sat up and looked to me. "Well I will say, I would fight you, but I have seem to have lost my sword, when my horse stumbled." I unarmed myself of my arrow and looked to the man. "You want to fight me?" I questioned. He nodded. "Yes. For the right to pass through and keep my toll." I nodded. "And if I win?" The man rubbed his auburn colored, neatly trimmed goatee in thought. "If you win, my brother and myself join your little group here." I looked to Little John and the others, they all nodded in agreeance. I looked to the man. "Your challenge is accepted. Follow us, we know the perfect place to fight and not here on the path." Jeff looked to me as he grabbed the reins of the fallen riders horse. "Take his horse and his brother to where we will battle Matt and Jeff. Dave, bring the swords there please. Meet us there." The three nodded and left to the place to do battle. Little John helped Mark to his feet as he walked off. I joined side by side walking with him, leading the man to his defeat or victory.

**Chapter 3**

Yawning Prince MVP ran a hand over his braided hair and replacing his crown back upon his head. A few servants were filing his nails, rubbing his shoulders, pampering him to his heart's content. Two large heavy wooden doors opened as Sheriff of Layfield stood in the doorway, with the driver of the Royal cart within his grasp, trying to stay upon his feet. MVP motioned the servants away as he sat up straighter upon his comfortable throne. "What is it now Sheriff?" He asked. Sheriff bowed his head. "Terrible news Sire. That the driver here wishes to tell you." MVP nodded as the Sheriff walked forward with the driver within his hands. Placing the driver before Prince MVP, Sheriff Layfield stood behind the shaking man. Prince lowered his eyes. "Well driver, what do you have to tell me?" He asked. The driver swallowed hard as he looked to the Prince, lowering his eyes as he tried his best to kneel before him. "S..S...Sire the royal gold and goods were stolen out of the cart this afternoon, while going through Sherwood Forest." Prince MVP narrowed his eyes as he breathed through his nose heavily. "WHAT!" He yelled.

The driver jumped as he kept his eyes to the floor. "I was robbed again sire, in the forest." MVP gripped the arms of his throne, going white knuckled as he looked to the driver. "That's the second time this week driver. Weren't the guards with you? As instructed." The driver shook his head. "N..No sire. They stayed behind at a pub to soak their heads in suds." The Prince growled as he looked to the driver. "You're going to be punished driver for losing my gold and goods again." Prince MVP motioned to a couple of nearby guards. "Throw him in the dungeon." He ordered. The guards nodded as they grabbed the driver by his shirt and dragged him off, kicking and screaming to the dungeons below. The Prince looked to the Sheriff. "Send some men out to the Forest. Have them investigate it. See if they can come up with anything." "You sure that's wise to Sire. We've lost a lot of men already out in Sherwood Forest." The Prince sighed in frustration. "What do you suggest then Sheriff of Layfield?" The Sheriff smiled a bit as he stepped forward towards the Prince. "Sit and wait. See if anything else happens outside of Sherwood. It's only been in the woods, not anywhere else." The Prince narrowed his eyes. "I'm losing gold Sheriff, if I don't have gold, then you don't get paid." He rubbed his chin at that thought. "Raise taxes then." The Sheriff suggested as he looked to the Prince. For a moment the Prince was in thought, then he nods. "I like the way you think Sheriff. For this moment on, taxes will be raised. Go and inform the people and start collecting." The Sheriff nods as he turns and walks off to carry out the Prince's orders.

Placing the tip of my sword at the back of the man's neck as he had sunk to his knees. "Move and I will sever your life." Mark didn't move once he felt the cold blade upon the back of his neck. Placing his hands out to his side, dropping his sword to the ground. "You got me. My brother and I join your group as promised." He said as I was breathing heavily from fighting. I took the blade away as I nodded. "Raise to your feet Mark of Calaway. Your brother and yourself are welcomed into the group that runs Sherwood Forest." Mark slowly rose to his feet as he tripped me to the ground. Losing my sword as he grabbed it and held the tip to my throat. "You shouldn't always be so sure about your enemy, until you see the fear in their eyes. Like I see in yours at the moment." I swallowed hard as he looked to me. Pulling the blade away from my throat as he held the handle of the blade as he offered his other hand. I took it as I got to my bare feet. I smiled as I nodded as we patted one another's shoulder. "Come Mark. We have food and a place for you to camp." He nodded as we led him to our camp hidden amongst the trees and bushes.

Little John seated himself along with the rest of the men around a huge fire. Mark and Glen had joined us as I stood across from them on the other side. His brother looked to be around the same height as Mark himself and muscular. Black, curly hair, adored his head. Dark hazel eye looked around, the other hidden by a black patch. Neatly trimmed goatee adored his stern looking mouth as he didn't speak a word so far. Dark blue soft material of a cape was tied lightly around his neck, covering up a thick sleeveless shirt of a maroon color. Black tight material pants covered his legs and dark brown leather boots completed his attire. These two looked rich, why would they want to join a band of thieves is beyond my grasp. "By the way you two are dressed.. Why would you want to join our group?" Little John asked. Mark's eyes diverted and looked over to the man, holding a bo with his hands. "Everything was taken from me and my brother. Even our home was burned to the ground. That's where I found my brother. Amongst the ruins, along with our dead father." Little John clammed up quickly as I looked to him. "No need for questioning them tonight Little John. Let the two men rest. We will speak in the morning. Matt show the two men, where they may set camp for themselves." Matt stood to his feet and motioned for them to follow. They both stood up as I kept my eye on both men as they walked off. Little John stood to his feet, walked over, stood next to me. "You crazy to let them stay here?" I shook my head. "No. For what they tell us I believe is true John. We're all here for a reason or another. Main reason to fight the Sheriff of Layfield and Prince MVP. They've taken enough, so we're taking it back and giving it to others who deserve it." Little John nodded. "I know. But there's something about them I don't like." I sighed as I looked to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "You worry too much Little John." I removed my hand as I walked off to my place within the camp for some much needed sleep.

I slowly slid out from under my blankets as the morning mist was still amongst the Earth. I got to my feet as I yawned and stretched. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows, placing both upon me as I headed out quietly for a morning hunt for breakfast. Upon my return, I saw the brothers were awake. Little John was sitting over near a fire that was started. I walked over and handed him four good size rabbits. "Breakfast." I said as he looked to the dead animals. "Someone was up early." I chuckled as I seated myself and began to work on some new arrow heads for some arrows once again. The sun was starting to shine through the canopy above as I ran a hand through my blonde hair as I finished. Building a few more arrows to add to the bunch. Mark came walking over and seated himself next to me. "I see your handy with a bow and arrow." I looked up to him as John was cooking the rabbits. "Yes I am." I lifted the arrow I just finished making, eyeing it to make sure it was straight. Adding it to the quiver I had half full. John got to his feet and walked off, to check on the other rabbits cooking around the camp. Mark watched as he walked off and looked to me. "What's with your friend?" I looked to him as I stood up and turned the rabbit on the spicate, so it wouldn't burn. "He has a hard time with trust. Just like a lot of us do. Don't mind him." He nods as he looks to me. "I see you must be the leader of the group." I checked the meat and nodded as I cut a piece and left the knife to the side. "Yes I am. Help yourself to the meat, plenty for the whole group." I walked off as Glen walked over and seated himself with a grunt, near his brother. "What was that all about?" He barely spoke. Mark looked to him as he cut some meat from the cooked carcass. "I just got the cold shoulder. Nothing new." He smiled a bit as he dung into the piece of meat he cut. Glen chuckled at him. "What do you think? A band of thieves trusting us right away." Mark shook his head. "No I didn't think that. Just can't believe the group's ran by the one that walked away." Glen shrugs. "They look to be doing fine, either way." Mark nods as he got lost in his thoughts.

**Chapter 4**

Sheriff of Layfield walked along a nearby village, collecting taxes as instructed by Prince MVP. He carried the big leather pouch upon his hip as he walked along, armed with his two blades of steel upon each hip. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the Sheriff leaving the village, pouch full of gold. I crouched down as I had a nearby branch in one hand, sword in the other. Then I saw my opportunity and took it. I swung down and landed in front of the Sheriff. Layfield jumped back as he armed himself with one of his blades. "Well good day Sheriff of Layfield. I see your very heavy with gold. I'm here to relieve you of it, so you can go on your merry way." I said as I aimed my blade towards his chest. He narrowed his eyes towards the thief. "Well ain't it the famous Wolf. I thought I wouldn't be seeing you around here." I lifted a brow. "Your stealing and I'm retrieving your point?"

The Sheriff snorted as he went to stab the thief. I moved to the side quickly, moving the blade and cutting the pouch away from his hip, the pouch hitting the ground. The Sheriff didn't realize it had happened until he moved away. I slid over towards it, picked it up and hid it upon myself. He lunged for me again, this time, catching me off guard with the blade into the back of my left shoulder. I sunk to my knees as I growled, reached up and cut his cheek with a hidden knife I had. He growled as he grabbed his face. I still had the small knife within my back, as I got to my feet and disappeared into the nearby wood. With the pouch full of gold. Sheriff lowered his hands as he narrowed his eyes. "I will get you Wolf, if it's the LAST THING I do!" He bellowed as he growled and stomped off back to the castle. I settled upon my knees and waited until he left. I heard his words as I sighed, catching my breath. I felt a hand upon my shoulder as I looked over my shoulder. "Come this way Wolf." A nearby poor farmer said. I slowly got to my feet and followed him into the village with his broken down wagon. I fell to my knees as his wife helped me with my wound. I pulled the pouch out from it's hiding and looked to the farmer. "Thank you for your kindness. Here take this, courtesy of Prince MVP. Make sure everybody gets their money back. Keep it hidden." The farmer took it an wrapped an arm around my neck gently. "Thank you. Thank you Wolf. We are very grateful." The farmer said as the villagers gathered around, the farmer passing out the gold pieces back to everybody. I slowly got to my feet, looking to the villagers. "I will be back again with more for you all. I will make sure food and more gold comes your way." The villagers looked to me and cheered as I disappeared into the trees and headed back to camp.

Sheriff of Layfield sat in front of burning fire as he growled towards a few servants of his own. "I want posters made up and posted of that Wolf. 500 gold pieces upon her head. Do I make myself clear?" He bellowed. The servant nodded. "Y..Yes Sire. It will be made up right away." With that the man scurried off to make sure the posters were printed and posted. Sheriff placed his hands upon the arms of the chair he was occupying, staring into the flames. The cut upon his cheek, leaving a sting as another servant was cleaning it up, stitching it up to heal. "Make sure the stitches are small. I don't need that thief's calling card upon my face." He growled as Prince MVP made his presence known. "Sheriff.." He stopped as he saw the wound. "So it's true. You didn't succeed with the task I gave you either." Layfield slid his eyes to the side. "I did until someone took it all away from me. But I got them back worse than this. I will guarantee you that. I will get that thief, hang them until their neck stretches and snaps like a twig." The Prince nodded as he looked to the Sheriff. "Once your done sulking and getting closed up. Come up to my throne room. I would like to speak with you." Layfield nodded, just a bit as the Prince left his quarters.

Sheriff entered the throne room, a closed slash mark upon his right cheek from his attack earlier. "You wanted to see me Prince MVP?" MVP nodded as he sipped from his golden goblet, some wine. "Yes I wanted to know why in our own town square, bundles of food, chickens and gold was stolen. Under your watch!" Sheriff cringed as he sighed. "I don't know Sire. The guards were suppose to keep their eyes peeled for Wolf and her group. Seems they got by again.." He grumbled. Prince got to his feet and grabbed the front of Layfield's long sleeve shirt. "Don't let it happen again. Or I will have your head on a silver platter. Get me?" The Sheriff nodded. "Y..Yes Prince MVP." He let the Sheriff go. "Gather the best men you got. Even if you have to recruit them, make an army to protect everything you can from that group. If I don't see results soon, better look for a new line of work." Layfield nodded as he turned on his heels and marched out of the thrown room.

I stumbled into camp as I dropped a burlap sack to the ground. I had also raided the castle town square, while I was out. I went back to the village and gave out bread, chickens and more gold as I promised. But the wound was killing me and I was feeling weak, but I brought some food back with me. Little John was walking by as he stopped. "Wolf.." He jogged over as I slumped over his shoulder. "What happen?" He asked as he sat me at the base of a tree. My eyes were barely open. "I came...in contact with the Sheriff. Left a calling card upon his face. Saved him from taking a nearby village's money. They got more than he bargained for." Little John sighed as he yelled over his shoulder. "Matt, Jeff and Dave come forth now!" He yelled as the ones bellowed for gathered around. Mark had heard the commotion and came to investigate. I winced as Matt took a look at my stab wound, he was the medic of the group really. "How bad is it?" John asked. Matt sighed. "It's bad. Wolf's going to be laid up for awhile. I can repair it the best I can. But I'm not sure of function." John sighed as Jeff grabbed the nearby burlap sack. "Hey, food!" He started giving it out equally to everyone. Dropping the sack near Wolf, with a few items left. Matt got to his knees. "Bring Wolf to her area of sleep. Meet you there in a bit. I will gather the herbs and such for the wound." John nodded as he leaned me against the nearby tree. "Your lucky he didn't kill you Wolf." I swallowed hard as John got to his feet and walked off for a moment. Mark knelt down and looked to the wounded one before him. "I see you tangled with Sheriff of Layfield." I looked to him and nodded. "Of course. He was doing... Prince MVP's bidding. I stopped him and paid for it. But he carries my calling card himself. Upon his right cheek." Mark chuckled a bit as he patted my right shoulder gently. "You've got guts kid." I chuckled as I grabbed the fallen burlap sack, handed it to Mark. "Here some food in there for you and your brother. It's not much, but bread and cheese is in there." Mark took the sack, looked in and nodded. "Thank you dear friend. I appreciate you placing your life on the line to feed my brother and I." John walked back over and gently picked me up into his arms. Mark climbed to his feet and followed as I was carried to my sleeping area of the camp.

**Chapter 5**

Matt finished as I laid the best I could. I was hurting and there was nothing he could do for me. I had to wing it. "Just relax Wolf. Just rest for the next few days. No moving." Matt instructed as he got to his feet. "I will make sure she doesn't." John said as he walked over with Mark at his side. Matt nodded. "I know you will John. Excuse me." He said as he walked off, after being summoned by his brother. John and Mark walked over as they both seated themselves nearby. "How you feeling Wolf?" John asked. I swallowed hard as my left shoulder was bandaged up. "Been better..." I barely got out. John sighed as he got to his feet and walked off, he couldn't see his fallen comrade the way she was. I looked to Mark. "Come closer Mark of Calaway." He moved closer as I placed my left hand barely upon his. "I..I know the others don't trust you at all...But while I'm mending... I want you to take command." Mark looked to me. "You want me to take command of the group? You sure Wolf?" I nodded. "Yes I'm sure. You look to have the same goals as I. You seek revenge on the Sheriff of Layfield and Prince MVP. Also help the less fortunate as I have. I can't do it anymore. I know you can do it." He placed his other hand upon mine, making a sandwich out of it. "I swear upon my own soul and grave. To protect you and your men. Seek out the Sheriff and Prince." I nodded as I gripped his hand underneath mine. "I know you will." John came walking back, knelt down next to me. "The men and I want to know what is to happen next Wolf?" I closed my eyes as pain rake my body.

Mark gripped my hand, helping me through it. I settled as I slowly opened my eyes and looked to Little John. "You and.. The men.. Listen to Mark. He's leading now." John narrowed his eyes. "Why is he leading? Your leader of the group Wolf." I sighed. "John I can't.. Not for awhile. Mark has the same intentions as we all do. He knows what needs to be done. Listen to him and work side by side. As you would with me." He sighs and nods as he looks to Mark. "Alright Mark. What should we do now?" Mark looked to John. "Little John right?" He questioned. John nodded. "Yes that's me." He nods. "Good. Gather the men. We're having a meeting to plot our next move." John nodded as he got to his feet and walked off to gather the men. Mark looked to me. "Rest Wolf. I'll be back to check on you later." I nodded. "Don't... let them slack.." Mark smiled softly to her. "I won't." He patted my hand gently, letting go. Getting to his feet as he grabbed his sword and walked off to meet with the men.

Dave came walking over as Mark was sitting nearby, keeping an eye on me and his brother as we both rested. Dave knelt down and handed a poster to Mark. "I think you're going to want to see this." Mark stopped what he was doing and looked to the poster within his lap. "Where did this come from?" "A few of the men and I found them in the castle square. They're all over the place." Mark looked to the poster as he nodded. "Thank you Dave. The rest of you relax for awhile." He nodded as he got to his feet, running his hand over his short black hair as he walked off. Mark read the poster over as I gently moved as a deep cough sounded out of me. Mark looked to me as he placed the poster down. "You alright?" I barely opened my eyes as I looked to him. "Something's wrong? What is it?" I asked, my voice barely audible. Mark sighed. "Dave and the guys found wanted poster for your head. All around. Prince MVP is offering 500 gold pieces for your head." I snickered as I moved. Pain ran through my body. "That's what you get when you leave your 'mark' on the law. Well worth it too." Mark placed the poster within the burning flames, watching it burn. "Don't worry. They will not find you. That's a promise I tend to keep." I nodded as I finally got myself to sitting upright. I sighed as I shook my head a bit, getting my bearings together.

I heard some noise from above. "What's going on?" Mark chuckled a bit. "Making homes up in the trees. Easier to protect ourselves and keep a better eye out for unwanted people." I leaned back against a nearby tree. "Why didn't I..think of that." "You didn't have a big problem until now." I nodded my head a bit. "That's true. I see the men agreed with you." He sighed a bit. "Took some convincing, but yes they did." I chuckled a bit. "Give them time. They will be easy to get a long with." I looked over to Mark's brother resting nearby, then I looked back to Mark. "How's he doing?" Mark looked to him. "He's doing alright. On the mend slowly, but doing alright. Once he heard you were badly hurt, he wanted to be next to you. He knows how it feels to be hurt but not as bad as you. I hope you didn't mind." I shook my head. "No the company is nice for once. You both can stay within my sleeping area here. Plenty of room." Mark nodded. "Much appreciate Wolf, for everything." I smiled a bit. "I'm sorry about the toll thing. We've got to keep alive somehow." Mark nodded. "It's alright. Don't worry justice is going to prevail." I nodded. "Been trying to do that for awhile now." Mark chuckled. "Well now you have re-enforcement's." I sighed as I placed a hand upon my bandaged shoulder. "I know. Good to know the men are in good hands." Mark slid over to my side as I sighed. "What's on your mind?" He asked. I looked to the dancing flames. "How dumb I was to take my guard down for a mere second, to let Layfield get the upper hand on me." Mark sighed a bit. "Don't worry. He'll get his in the end." I nodded. "I know, but it doesn't seem soon enough." Mark placed his hand upon my knee gently. "Rest. Your going to need it. Once the hiding places up in the trees are done. We will move you up there. Where you will be safe." I nodded as I leaned my head against Mark's shoulder. He stiffened up as he felt Wolf lean against his shoulder, then settled once she had fallen asleep. He didn't move as he started in on sharpening his dagger, he kept hidden upon himself.

**Chapter 6**

Sheriff of Layfield rode his horse through the village collecting taxes, as his usual routine. He couldn't get much out of anybody. He stopped his horse as the guards opened the large iron gate for him to enter the castle grounds. His light gray stead, pounded it's front hooves against the cobble ground. He patted it's neck as he nudged it forward. He dismounted from his horse as he headed inside to see the Prince. Entering the throne room, Prince MVP sat upon his throne as he motioned his ladies away. "What is it this time Layfield?" He asked. Layfield walked up to the Prince and gave him the pouch of gold. "Not much gold sire. I tried my best to get the taxes as you wanted." MVP took the pouch and opened it some gold coins falling out into his hand. "This is it? This can't be. Tomorrow try harder Layfield, use force if need be. If they do not pay, then throw them in the dungeon until they do." Layfield nodded. "Yes sire." With that he left the throne room to his own quarters.

He stood looking out the window to the court yard and the small town that was protected by the castle walls. He narrowed his eyes as he saw someone taking something from a nearby cart. "Stop that thief!" He bellowed as he pointed as the man took off through the crowd. Layfield grabbed his blades and headed quickly down to the yard. The guards caught the man as he growled. "Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong." Sheriff of Layfield walked over with his swords sheathed upon each hip. The guards held the man as Layfield looked to him. "I saw you steal. Now you must pay. Off with his hand!" The guards dragged the man over and placed his hand upon a nearby barrel as an axe was grabbed. A leather strap was placed around his wrist as he struggled to get free. Then a flying arrow struck the man with the axe, falling to the ground dead. Everybody started to panic as the guards let the prisoner go. A few men swung in on ropes, knocking the guards down. "Guards! Guards! Get them!" Layfield yelled as he was knocked over by another swinging thief. Getting to his feet as his eyes set upon a very tall man standing upon a cart with a large blade in his hand. "I see I've finally found the Sheriff of Layfield I presume?" Mark's voice asked as he lifted a brow. Layfield narrowed his eyes as he looked to the man. "My God.. I don't believe it. More of them." He jumped up on the cart, yielding both his blades. "You wish to fight Sheriff? Then you shall have one." Mark said as he kept his balance upon the cart as the Sheriff went for him.

Dodging both blades as he jumped off to the ground, Sheriff chasing him. Clanging of the metal of the blades brought it to everybody's attention as a crowd followed the two fighting men through the square. Mean while the men were taking things left and right, chickens, food, clothing, even weapons. A whistle was sounded as Mark nodded and dodged the Sheriff's blades once again, getting nicked with the other upon the right forearm. He growled as he struck the Sheriff upon the other cheek with the end of his blade, leaving a slash mark upon his left cheek, matching the other side. Sheriff placed a hand upon his left cheek as he growled, his blade being stuck within the ground nearby. Mark chuckled. "That's for stealing from others who don't have nothing." Layfield narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" Mark smiled as he bowed a bit. "Mark of Calaway. But you may call me Deadman. I'm here to tell you that you and Prince MVP are through here. My men and I will make sure you are put out of commission permeantly." The Sheriff growled. "I will get you Calaway! You and that Wolf!" He narrowed his eyes as he jumped onto another cart rolling by. "I will see you again Sheriff!" He bellowed as Little John drove the cart out of the square before the large, metal grate gate closed. Heading back to the forest.

Sending a few men to give some food and such to another nearby starving village, Mark and the rest took the other goods and such upon horse back, back to their camp. Climbing off his horse, grabbing a couple of burlap sacks of bread and such, dumping it amongst the families of the men that fought along side of him and Wolf. He climbed up and gave his brother some of the food as he walked out, climbed down a rope ladder. Sitting upon a huge tree that laid upon it's side, was Wolf. I was feeling a bit better as I needed to get out. I sat upon a tree, sharpening my blade. I heard a pair of booted feet jump up onto the tree then seat themselves. "I thought you were suppose to be resting?" Mark's voice sounded. I sighed as I ran the sharpening stone along my sword's blade. "Can't sit around forever. Driving myself nuts." I looked to him as I saw his forearm. "What happen?" He looked to his forearm and sighed. "Sheriff nearly had us in the square today, but I gave him a calling card to never forget me." I rummaged through my pocket, taking out a piece of cloth, tying it around the bleeding wound. "You didn't do something stupid did you?" He shook his head. "His cheeks match now."

I sighed and shook my head. "Mark you know what you've done. Brought more trouble than these people need. I would never had gone that far. Alright maybe I would have, but not with some of the men's families here. It's too risky." Mark sighed as he looked to me. "I left Sheriff of Layfield quaking in his boots. So don't worry." I sighed a bit as I laid a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "I'm not worried, just concerned on what Layfield and Prince MVP can come up with for retaliation against us." Mark looked to me as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Stop worrying. We're going to have to plan that's all. Be extra cautious, just do things around here in the wood until things cool down a bit." I nodded. "I like the way you think. But we need more men to round out the army here. Just have a hunch Prince MVP and Sheriff of Layfield will get re-enforcements." Mark nodded. "We'll come up with something. Right now.." We were interrupt by Little John and Jeff running up,. "Mark... Wolf.." I looked down. "What is it Little John?" He caught his breath. "Matt spotted a cart, a royal cart on the path." I nodded as I got to my feet. "Alright. Time to give back to ourselves and others alike. Little John get Dave and Matt. Meet us near the path." He nodded and jogged off with Jeff on his heels. I slid off the tree to the ground as I placed my sword in it's sheath, grabbing my bow off my shoulder as I walked off. Mark jumped off the tree and caught up to her. "Where do you think your going?" He asked. I kept walking as I grabbed an arrow out of my quiver and prepared my bow. "Going to make the bounty on my head higher. Why ask me this?" He stopped me. "No way Wolf." I sighed as I looked to him. "We're both going to do this Mark. No time to argue. Let's move." I slid out from under his hand as we both walked off to the path.

**Chapter 7**

Sheriff of Layfield entered the castle, fit to be tide. Blood dripping down from the slash upon his left cheek. "Guards! Guards!" He bellowed as they all came running as fast as they could. "Yes sire!" They said as they gathered in front of him. "I want most of you to go into the villages, collect all the gold you can for taxes. If they do not pay, then place them in the dungeon. Also look for Calaway and his men. If you find any. Bring them to me, that understood?" They all nodded. "Yes sire!" He nodded. "Get going!" He yelled as they all walked off. Layfield seated himself upon a nearby bench as he growled in frustration. A servant came walking over and started to take care of the slash upon his face. He eyed them. "I'm fine. Just stitch it up." He commanded. The servant nodded as he sat and let them do their work. He got to his feet as he walked off to his quarters for the night.

I sat down as I sighed, once I got up to my quarters. I yawned as I worked out my shoulders, wound was still bothersome. It was a good raid of goods, gold and a few other things we could use. I was just going to settle in for the night, as I heard a bunch of noises from outside. I got to my feet and headed outside. A whole group of villagers were walking into camp. I heard the calls from others around as I climbed down. Mark was standing nearby, talking with Little John as their attention went to everybody entering the camp. I jumped to the ground as some of the men greeted love ones. I sighed as a man lifted up his son. "Look what they've done!" I looked to Mark as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Like I said. More trouble they didn't need. They're going to use the people as their way of taking frustrations out on them. Until we give in." Mark looked to me as he walked over and hopped up onto a nearby rock as the villagers stormed towards us. I walked over as I looked to them all. "Hold on now. Fighting amongst ourselves is what they want. Fighting them is what they don't expect. You're all safe here. We have the space, the trees everything the forest can provide for us." Mark started to explain. I leaned against the rock as Mark crouched down and placed his hands upon my shoulders. "We have nothing left. They took it all." Another villager spoke up. I looked to the all, women, children, farmers, etc., before us. I smiled a bit as I spoke. "Then I say we take it back."

All the villagers looked to one another. "Prince MVP and the Sheriff of Layfield want to take everything for themselves and make us miserable. I say we do the same to them, ten fold." Mark patted my good shoulder. "Who's with us?" He asks. All the farmers and young boys stepped forward. Mark looked down to me. "Looks like we found our re-enforcements." I chuckled as I nodded. "Yes we have. But more weapons and such have to be made and training needs to be done." Mark nods as he turns his attention to the villagers. "Go with your loved ones, settle in. Give yourselves a couple of days of rest and food. Then we will begin." They all nodded and dispersed. I slid out from under Mark's hands as I walked off, headed up to my quarters for the night.

Mark sighs as he seated himself upon the rock, watching the one they called Wolf climb up to her quarters for the night. Little John walked over and leaned against the rock. "I wouldn't be trying anything funny with her." He commented. Mark ran a hand through his hair as he looked to John. "And why's that?" John chuckles. "Everybody knows not to get involved with Wolf. She's hard to handle and nobody knows nothing about her really but me. I know some about her, but she has a hard time with trust, on a personal level." Mark lifted a brow. "I see. Can I ask why?" John shrugs, as Mark does. "Why does she?" John sighs a bit as he lifts his arms up and stretches. "Because of where she came from. The Prince took everything her family owned, then burned her home down with her in it. But she escaped without anybody noticing, with just a few scrapes and bruises. She came here to Sherwood Forest, after traveling some miles from where she's from." Mark listened contented as he nods, making sure John knew he was paying attention. "I don't know where she's from so don't ask. But if you want to know more about her. Why don't you just ask her." With that John walked off. Mark watched as Little John walked off as he climbed to his feet. He sighed to himself as he walked off, up to where Wolf was. He was bound and determined to get to know her better, plus he swore he knew her. He had a gut feeling that they were meant to be together, but he wanted to get to know her first before rushing things, which wasn't his style.

He climbed up the rope ladder as he got up to the wooden bridge as he took a deep breath and walked across, heading towards Wolf's sleeping quarters. I had just settled in for the night, sleeping in my white undershirt, which was sleeveless and my dark brown pants. I sighed as I settled upon the blankets and such I had piled upon the floor as a bed. I closed my eyes as I heard someone outside the door, I grabbed my knife, I kept nearby and moved, hiding amongst the darkness. Mark looked inside, knowing he shouldn't do this and walked off. Waiting for another time as he heard something. I stepped out, after placing my shirt on as I looked to Mark. "What was that?" He shrugs. "I don't know." We moved along quickly as we looked over to the look out area. Matt motioned to the ground as a few unknown guards from Prince MVP's palace was seen upon the road a ways down. I looked to Mark. "Keep everybody here. You stay put in case. I'll go down and take care of them." Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder to stop me. "No you don't Wolf." I slid out from under his grip. "Stay here Mark. I mean it." I went into my quarters, grabbed my bow and arrows along with my sword, tightening the sheath's belt around my waist. Climbing down quickly to the ground as I jumped up onto one of the horses, bare back. Mark watched as I nudged the horse, taking a path away from the camp to the main road. Mark climbed down as the men gathered, his brother following him down. "What's going on?" Little John asked. "Wolf has gone after the Prince's guards. I was told to stay here." Mark said as Glen approached and said. "You let her just go on her own?" Mark looked to him. "I didn't have a chance to say anything before she took off. I'm going after her. Everybody stay here and protect the villagers. I'll be back."

Climbing upon his horse, nudging it with his knees as he directed the horse through the darkness with a torch in one hand, sword upon his hip as he slowed the stead down. He listened as he looked around and sighed. "Where did you go?" He grumbled to himself as he heard blood curdling screams as he directed the horse towards the screams. Slowing the horse down, he came upon a couple of dead guards upon the ground with a horse standing nearby. He looked around, Wolf was nowhere to be found. "Great lost her and the rest of the guards." He listened around, nothing but darkness and sounds of the night. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face and directed the horse back to the hide out.

The guards pushed open the heavy wooden doors as they dragged me with them. I struggled with the shackles that held my freedom from me. Sheriff of Layfield came walking into the room as he looked to me. "My, my, my.. How the tables have turned. This is the all mighty Wolf in my presence. What do you have to say about yourself now?" He asked. I snorted as I spat in his face. "Go to hell Layfield." Wiping the spit from his face, as he back handed the prisoner in the face. My face whipped backwards as blood flew from my lip and nose. I shook my head as I smiled to him. "Didn't hurt a bit." Layfield snorted. "Get this prisoner out of my sight. Take this one to the dungeon and string her up. I will be there momentarily to take care of her." The guards nodded, leading me off with a fight. Layfield turned as he chuckled deeply to himself. "One down. One to go. Deadman's as good as mine now." He walked off to find the Prince and tell him the good news.

"How could you let her go off and get caught like that?" John asked as Mark slid off the horse and looked to him, out of the corner of his eye. "Like I said, she moved quicker than I did. I was going to go, but she got down and took off before I was even about to move. So back off Little John." He threatened. John stepped forward as Glen stepped between them, pushing John back some. "Now hold on. Fighting amongst one another isn't going to bring Wolf back. We know who has her, let's come up with something to get her back." Mark and Little John looked to Glen, then one another. "He's right." John said as he backed away. Mark nodded as Glen sighed a bit running a hand through his long, black curly locks. "What do we do now?" Matt asked.

Mark looked to them. "Tonight rest. Up at dusk and we start planning. Prince MVP and Sheriff of Layfield's in for quite a surprise themselves." All the men nodded as they all headed off to bed. Glen looked to his brother. "What do you have in mind?" Mark sighed as they both climbed up to their quarters. "Let's just say. We must train the villagers quicker than usual. I think a war's going to be coming on. We must be ready for anything." Glen nodded as he stood next to his brother. "You can count me in, fighting by your side." Mark looked to him as he placed a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "I appreciate it dear brother, good to know someone has my back." Glen nods. "We all do. Just concerned about one of our own in the hands of the Prince and the Sheriff right now." Mark nods. "I know I am too. But can't just run in there without knowing what we are getting into." Glen nods once again. "I know. But right now, let's get some rest. Wolf can handle herself until then." Mark nods as they turn in for the night.

**Chapter 8**

Dawn brought the group up and early. Gathering around as Mark explained the plan. Everybody pitched in to make a lot of arrows, swords, bows and such for arsenal to hide amongst the camp and such. They all knew a great battle was to come, it was only a matter of time. Everybody pitched in to help teach the villagers how to fight, hold a sword and shoot arrows properly. Mark over looked everything as things were prepared. He even pitched in with sharpening of the blades and arrow heads. Things were prepared and everybody who was going mounted up on the horses. The rest stayed behind in case to start defending in case. Mark was armed and covered by his thick leather armor as he led the small band of troops to MVP's castle to hopefully rescue Wolf.

I spat blood to the floor as I turned around in a circle by my wrists. "Tell me where he is Wolf. Or I will continue to beat it out of you." Layfield said as he let the leather whip, sting Wolf's back and ribs. I winced as I narrowed my blue eyes. "Go to hell." I grumbled out as he back handed me once again. Adding more to the bruises upon my face. Layfield tossed the whip to the side as he looked to the prisoner. "If you won't talk then you shall hang the eve after next. In the square." I snickered. "I rather hang than give up my men and Calaway." Layfield sneered. "Then so be it. Guards throw her in a small pen, hang her from the beam in the square for all to see, to not cross Prince MVP and the Sheriff of Layfield." The guards nodded. "Yes sire!" Layfield walked off to inform the Prince on the progress. The guards undid my bindings and dragged me off to the small cage to be hung up in the square. Everybody gathered round as I was brought out. Bread, everything was tossed at me as I ducked and kept my head low up to the pen. The guards locked me in as I was hoisted up to dangle before everyone. I fell to my knees as I wrapped my hands around the metal plated bars that was my prison. I sighed as I settled into the hay at the bottom of the cage. I knew my fate now, it wasn't a good one at all. I was to waste away here then hang for not giving up my comrades and Mark. I would never do that, not to let Layfield and MVP win. Over my dead body. I sighed as I tried to hide from the mid day sun, but no use when your clothes hung barely off you. But the heat stung my wounds as I sighed and awaited to see what else would happen.

Jeff nodded as he climbed out of the tree, after climbing up with a make shift looking glass. "The guards had brought her out to hang in the cage, in the square. She's alive, but I don't know how bad off she is." They all nodded as Mark looked to them. "We've got to get up to that cage, get her out and get out of there quickly. Meet up at the creek. Make sure everybody makes it before heading back to Sherwood." "How are we going to get up there without the guards noticing us?" Mark climbed upon his horse and smiled a bit. "I have an idea, that's sure to get us in. and Wolf out with no problem."

They all looked to Mark as he told the plan. They all agreed as Glen climbed up into the cart and hid amongst the barrels and such covered up. Mark would be waiting with Jeff on the outside wall. Kick a rope over to climb up to get to the cage to free Wolf. That's where Matt came in. Sneakiest one of them all, to make his way up to where the guards are. Take care of them quietly and get Mark and Jeff up. Little John would guide the cart in, pretend he was making a delivery to the market from his farm. Then pull off to the side as Glen and himself, placed a few explosive barrels, which were in the cart to create a distraction, long enough to get Wolf out and to safety. Little John climbed up, covered himself with a cloak and guided the cart with Glen in the back, with the so called goods for the square. Guiding the horse up to the large gate, the guards checked the cart, missing Glen and nodded as the large metal gate lifted up, John continued inside. Matt had climbed under the cart and hung on for dear life. Once John got them to the sides, Matt grabbed the bundle, make shift fire wood bundle, mostly weapons, and headed to the wall. Making his way up.

Mean while, Glen came out of cover, John and him set up the explosive barrels. Matt made his way up to the cage, the ledge where the guards usually are. A few feet from him, sat Wolf curled up in her cage. He got his mind together and kicked a rope over to where Mark and Jeff were waiting. Matt placed the bundle nearby as Glen and John joined them up above. Mark and Jeff climbed up to join the rest of the men. Mark saw the cage as he saw Wolf curled up. 'She looks terrible', he thought to himself as he grabbed his sword out of the bundle. Glen grabbed his bow and bundle of arrows, making his way down as Jeff and Matt got into position. John stayed with Mark, just waiting for the right moment. I slowly stirred as I coughed heavily. I moved as the cage swayed a bit. I shook my head as I swore my eyes were playing tricks on me. I swore I saw Mark and the men getting ready to do something upon the guard's ledge nearby. I didn't say anything as I kept myself looking like I was curled up in the corner of the cage, but I knew they were there. Sheriff of Layfield walked out into the square and looked up as he saw the lone Wolf, sitting up in her cage. He sighed as he felt an accomplishment came forth in all of this so far. Still needed to catch Deadman though. But with time, that would come. He looked around as he sighed, starting to walk amongst the crowd. Glen pulled out an arrow, lit it upon a nearby torch. Loaded his bow and let it fly, striking the first explosive barrel. The powder caught the flame and exploded with a huge explosion.

Everybody scattered and ducked below, as Matt let his arrow fly to the other barrel. Layfield looked around confused as John got to his feet and leapt to the cage. I looked up as I sighed. "Little John.. You're a sight for soar eyes." He looked down. "No time for greetings. Gonna get you out." He cut the lock away after a few tries. He clung himself to the cage as Mark pulled on the rope, tied around John's waist. Finally getting them both to the ledge. Layfield saw the cage moving then move over to the ledge. He moved quickly through the crowd for a better view. He narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth and saw what was happening. "Deadman!" He bellowed. Mark looked and sighed. "We're caught. Better move quicker." John jumped down, still keeping the cage within his grasp. I quickly moved as fast as I could. Mark grabbed Wolf gently in his hands as Jeff and Matt climbed down the rope to the ground below. Glen came jogging over and started climbing down to the ground. John let the cage go as a few of the guards from the ground started shooting arrows up to where they were. Ducking as I climbed over the side and down the rope, the best I could. Glen helped me the rest of the way. Mark blocked the arrows the best he could with his blade. "Get going Little John." He commanded as he kept the two of them protected. Little John climbed over quickly and down the rope as Mark started his way down, with his blade in hand, barely being missed by a few arrows. Jumping to the ground as Glen brought the horses with Matt's help. Everybody mounted up and rode off as quickly as we all could before we were caught.

**Chapter 9**

Sheriff and his guards got onto horse back as he growled. "Open the gate!" He bellowed as he knew it was too late to catch Deadman and his men. The big, heavy metal gate finally opened as the guards and Layfield bolted out and looked around. "Look around everywhere. Make sure they are still not around. Others ride your horses out as far as you can, see if you can track them down." He ordered as the guards on foot went to take a look around the castle's outer wall, the ones on horseback took off to see if they couldn't track them down. Layfield sighed as he looked around from his mounted stead. "I will get you Deadman and Wolf. If it's the last thing I do." He vowed quietly to himself, while pulling the reins to direct his horse to do some searching himself.

Slowing the horse's down as they made it into the woods. Stopping near a hidden creek amongst the brush and trees. Mark climbed down as I slowed my horse. I could barely sit upon my horse as Mark walked over and helped me down. I stumbled upon my feet as he helped me over to the creek. I sat upon a nearby rock as I drank some water from the bubbling, cool stream. The other men dismounted their horses as Little John and Jeff kept an eye out in case. Matt walked over with his pack in hand, kneeling down next to me to take a look at my wounds. Mark stepped away as he walked over to his brother, who was staring off into the woods, lost in thought he was assuming. Mark placed a hand upon his brother's shoulder. "What on your mind Glen?" He looked to Mark. "Something isn't right here? Besides now all of us being wanted by the Sheriff of Layfield." Mark chuckled a bit. "Wolf and myself were already wanted. Don't worry so much. He will get his in the end. Relax.. The guards he sends, will be too scared to enter Sherwood Forest. Most are." Glen nods as they both walked over the creek for a much needed break. Matt finished as I growled at him. "Leave me be Matt. I'm fine." Matt sighed as he stood to his feet. "Your stubborn Wolf." He commented as he walked off to relief Little John for awhile.

Mark and Glen came walking over and seated themselves upon a nearby fallen tree. "Giving Matt a hard time?" Glen asked. I didn't look at them as I washed the dry blood off my wrists and hands. "No. I'm fine. Just tired that's all. You would be too, if they did what they did to me." Glen nods. "I would be." I looked over my shoulder to him, through a few dirty locks of hair. Mark looked to him. "Go relieve Jeff would you please Glen? I would like to speak to Wolf alone." He nodded as he got to his feet and walked off. Mark stood to his feet as I slowly rose to my much more steadier feet. He walked over as I sighed and kept what was left of my shirt upon my back. "Why don't you and I, go to the pool at the grove for a bath. I would like to speak with you in private, if I may?" I lifted my blue eyes to his green ones. "I could use a bath." Was all I said as we both walked off, after Mark grabbed a pack off my horse.

Climbing down to the grove, where a water fall was falling off a nearby high rocky cliff, to a deep pool of water below. This was a secluded place, I had shown Mark before, where I go to let my mind wander and bathe of course. I seated myself upon a nearby rock as Mark climbed the rest of the way down. Mark placed the pack upon a nearby dry rock, to keep the contents of the pack dry. I sighed as I ran a hand through my dirty locks. "What's on your mind Sir Calaway?" I asked as I looked to the inviting water. Mark turned and walked over as he sat upon the edge of the pool, starting to remove his boots. "I wanted to talk to you, get to know the person I've been working with better. I've heard some information, but I would like to hear it from the direct source." I slowly climbed off the rock and sat down next to him, letting my feet sink into the water. I sighed as I looked to him. "What would you like to know, for what Little John hasn't told you yet?" Mark looked to her. "How.." I chuckled. "Little John's the only one who knows a bit about me. Nobody else does." Mark nods a bit. "Anything you want to tell me. I'm interested to know anything you will let me know." I nodded as I removed the rag of a shirt I had left, down to a light gray undershirt I wore. Standing to my feet and diving into the pool of water, in a small splash. Mark sighed as he shook his head as he waited for me to break the surface. A few moments later, I broke the surface as I sighed and stood within, upon a rock under the water. "Well for starters you could use a bath. Two, I will tell you anything you would like to know Mark. But it stays between you and myself, because I trust you and Glen out of all the men. Nothing against Little John and the other men. But personal trust with me is hard to come by." Mark nodded as he lunged himself into the water in just his pants.

I looked around as I didn't see him break the surface. I sighed as I felt a pair of large arms wrap around me as I heard a voice. "Then start talking." Mark voice sounded within my ear, softly. I turned and looked to him. "Pends on what you want to know." I placed my hands upon his bare, muscular chest as I looked up to him. He unwrapped his arms from around me as he swam around me and sat within the water as he began to bathe. "Anything you want me to know. I don't care what it is." I nodded as I joined him on the side of the rocks and also began to bathe as I thought about what to tell him. "Well for starters, what has Little John told you?" Mark looked to her. "He told me your pretty hard to handle, which I figured out on my own already. Plus also how Prince MVP took everything from you, nearly killing you in your home he had burned down." I nodded. "That's correct, barely escaping with my life and traveled here to Sherwood, where I've been ever since." Mark looked to her as he listened to her words. The shirt she was wearing was clinging to her body like a second skin. It was starting to get him more attracted to her, plus the fact, he swore he knew her. "He has told you nothing else?" Mark shook his head as he looked up into her blue pools. "No he told me to ask you, if I wanted to know anything else."

I nodded. "Well for starters, why I steal the way I do, is to get back at Prince MVP for what he has done to me and other people around him. I call it Justice, but he calls it a crime. I can tell you see the same thing as I do." Mark nods to let her know, he was paying attention. "With me before any of this. I lived in a village a few miles or so down the road from here. It was burned to the ground, orders of Prince MVP. After King Paul left to fight in the crusades. After I made it here and met up with the men that you know now, things haven't been the same since. I made a silent vow for revenge for what he did to my family." Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder as I looked to his hand. "You and I are in the same boat when it comes to that Wolf." I looked from his hand into his eyes, what I saw was the truth. I nodded. "That's why I let you take over leading the men, Mark. You know more than I do, I rather follow you into battle than have the men follow me." Mark slid his hand off as he looked away. "Where did you get your skills that you have?" I sighed as I sat dripping dry in the warm sun that shined through the trees above. "My father was a blacksmith by trade. He knew how to fight with each weapon he made. So he trained my brothers to fight. I would watch and learn and mimic them. Just elaborated over the years. I taught myself how to shoot a bow and arrow though." Mark smiles a bit as he lifts his hand up and moves a few dirty blonde locks of hair out of her face. "So the mystery unfolds of the mysterious Wolf."

I looked to him with a small smile upon my face. "So far yes. Anything else you really want to know?" Mark thought for a moment. "How did a pretty lady such as yourself, end up with a name like 'Wolf'?" I giggled a bit as I turned and faced him. "Little John found me with a couple of wolves one night. The name stuck after awhile, that's what I wanted to be called. I'm stealthy and move like a wolf, so it fits." Mark looked to her once again. "Do you have a real name?" I nodded a bit as I stuck my hand out towards him for a hand shake. "Radain of Soriena." He lifted a brow to the name as he shook her hand gently. "Wait your.. Can't be.." I chuckled as I slowly stood to my feet. "Yes it is Mark of Calaway. I know you and your brother. You both grew up with my two elder brothers, Jarragan and Jerion." He nods as he climbs to his feet. "Well isn't it a small world. So I do know you?" I nodded as I looked to him. "Yes you do. I knew you would catch on after awhile. Glen knew after talking with me for awhile. I told him not to say anything to you." Mark slowly stepped in front of her, placing his hands upon my shoulders. "So you're their.." I nodded. "Younger sibling. You use to have a crush on." Mark narrowed his eyes a bit, with a hint of blush in his cheeks. "How did.." I giggled a bit. "Glen told me. But you wouldn't make any advances because Jarragan threatened you." Mark lowered his hands from her shoulders. "That rat told you.." I nodded as I placed my hands within his. "I have something to confess though, Mark. I also had a crush on you, but once I heard my brothers threatened you. I didn't go any farther, but you still were always on my mind. It might not seem it now, but you still are. I don't show it because I don't want the other men to figure it out. Then I won't live it down." Mark smiled as he grasped her hands gently in his. "You did and you still do?" I nodded as I looked into his eyes. "Yes I do."

"Well then I must confess.. You still have my heart Radain. You had since the first time I saw you. I didn't know falling for you was right. I didn't know it was you until now. Please forgive me for not telling you this in the past..." I slid my hands out of his and placed them upon his bare chest once again. I loved the feel of his bare chest and muscles under my hands. "That's the past. This is the now and future. I hope this time you will stick around Mark of Calaway." He nods as he wraps his arms around her. "From this day forth, I promise you Radain of Soriena, to never leave your side again. I swear upon my soul and grave to protect you." I smiled as I stood upon tip toe, Mark lowered his head as our lips clashed in a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to linger forever, but we pulled back slowly as I felt both our hearts racing. "I bestow a promise to you Mark of Calaway. You have my heart until I can no longer breath." Mark smiled as my eyes caught the trinket hanging around his neck, upon a thick black rope, it was an silver Irish cross. "What is this? Didn't notice until now." Mark looked down. "It's fathers. He gave it to me before I went off to fight in the crusades. Protected me, bringing me back here once again. I was to claim my families' home, but that all changed..." His voice slowly veered off as he lifted his head as he looked around. I looked up to him as I heard something. We backed away from the embrace and got dressed in the clothes, which were in the pack. Same as before but Mark's shirt was a midnight blue color, short sleeved. We climbed to the tops of the cliffs, heading back to the creek to join the men, the rest of our conversation would have to wait until a later time.

**Chapter 10**

The guards came riding back as Layfield looked to them. "Anything?" He asked. The guards stopped as one spoke. "Nothing sire. They must of rode off into Sherwood Forest." Layfield sighed as he ran a hand through his light brown hair. "Why didn't you follow them into the wood? Don't give me the ghost excuse either.." None of the guards didn't say anything, that was their reason. Layfield growled as he turned his horse and headed back inside the castle square. He needed to be alone to think of a way to get Deadman and Wolf once in for all. Layfield smiled evilly as he finally figured out his plan to lure the two to him, instead of going after them. He got to his feet and stormed his way into Prince MVP's room. MVP jumped as he was relaxing within his hot, steaming bath. "Can I help you Layfield?" He said, after taking a sip of his wine. Layfield looked to the Prince. "I have a sure plan that will bring Wolf and Deadman to us. Then we will have them both within our hands." MVP sat up as he looked to Layfield. "Spill it Layfield. The Prince doesn't have all day." Sheriff nods as he walked over and crouched down before the Prince and explained his whole plan to him. MVP listened with amusement upon his face. "I like the sounds of the plan Layfield. Better not foul it up again. This is your last time you have a try at getting these two." Layfield stood to his feet and nodded. "I will not fail this time. I guarantee to have one of them tonight Prince MVP or you can have my badge." MVP nodded. "I'm holding you to your word Sheriff of Layfield. I want either Wolf or Deadman, hanging in the gallows tonight." Layfield nodded. "Either one will be." With that he turned on his heels and walked out to execute his plans.

We all headed back to camp and settled in for the rest of the day. I was sitting up on a fallen tree. My shoulder was mended and I was feeling better after a bath and some better clothes. "I thought I would find you hiding." I looked over my shoulder to Mark jumping up onto the tree. "Just getting lost in my thoughts.. As always. What brings you my way?" He settled himself next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I leaned into his embrace. "Just wanted to see how you were doing? Plus I just wanted to be near you." I smiled as I leaned my back against his side. "Your company's always wanted around me. I'm feeling better now that I'm out of that dungeon." I shivered a bit. Mark held her close to his side as he sighed. "Don't worry, he won't get you again. That's a guarantee." I nodded as I looked up to him. He ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair as a smile slid across his lips. "I will keep that in mind about the company thing." We just sat and talked a bit more until I heard foot steps behind us. "What is it?" I said as we both turned around. Jeff was out of breath when he came running up. "L..Layfield's coming, with a whole army of troops. They know where we are and is coming after us." Mark slid his arm off my shoulders as we both stood to our feet. "Everybody knows what to do. Women and children head for the hiding grounds. Everybody head for the trees." Mark commanded as Jeff ran off as everybody started to prepare for the war ahead.

I jumped down, armed myself with my sword on my hip, quiver of arrows upon my back, with a bow in hand. Layfield's troops could be heard coming up over the hills nearby the camp. Everybody was up in the trees, upon the bridges and such, ready for anything. Some of the troops were upon the ground, hiding as I headed down without Mark knowing and jumped upon my horse bare back. Then a loud hollering scream was heard as the troops came over the hill and charged towards us, the battle was on. I directed my horse and headed straight for the troops as everybody let their arrows fly, troops jumping out of hiding, taking down soldiers and guards left and right. I armed myself with my sword as I took out the enemy left and right, until my horse reared up and I flew into some bushes. Mark let some arrows fly as he made his way down to the ground to fight more off, so they couldn't climb up to the trees. He swung his blade , left and right taking men down. Some were on horse back and taken down by the archers above.

Mark looked up real quick as he saw Wolf fall off her horse. "Wolf!" He bellowed as he started to head for her, but unable to with men blocking his path. Little John heard Mark's cries while battling his way through the troops. He ran off around the other way and saw Wolf's horse, but no Wolf upon it. He looked around as he took out a few more men. Then the unthinkable happen, Little John looked up to the hill as Mark realized himself. "Head for the trees!" He yelled as he cut another man down. Everybody retreated to the trees, pulling up the ladders, after everybody was up. Archers lined the hill with flaming arrows, letting them fly and setting the houses roofs on fire. Everybody started scattering and taken men down as they climbed up into the trees somehow. Mark scurried along, making sure all the houses were empty. Getting everybody down to safety down another way, where Little John was making sure stayed cleared. Matt and Jeff were on the ground, making sure everybody went into hiding. Mark shot a few more arrows taking out the archers upon the hill. He ran along the bridge, looking for Glen. He stopped as a few more flaming arrows flew by, barely missing him.

Glen came out of a nearby building with one of villagers kids in his arms. "Mark! Over here!" Mark stood up as he saw his brother across the way. He was stuck, the bridge had collapsed from the ropes being burned. Mark grabbed a nearby rope and looked to Glen. "Here use this. Send the kid over." Glen nodded as Mark flung the hanging rope to him. Glen grabbed the rope and made sure the kid had a grip upon it before sending the kid over. Mark grasped the child within his hands and held the kid within his arms, sending the rope back. "Come on Glen!" Glen grabbed the rope and swung himself over to where his brother was. Glen took the kid from Mark. "Where's Wolf?" He asked. Mark shook his head. "I don't know. Lost sight of her amongst the battle." They moved along and Mark made sure Glen and the child he carried got down to safety. "You make sure everybody gets to safety Glen. I'll be there soon." Glen made it to the ground and looked up. "Be careful Deadman." Mark nodded as he moved back along. Glen took Jeff, Matt and Dave with him to safety. Mark grabbed a nearby rope to swing across a large gap. But unknown to his knowledge an arrow flew as he left the platform to swing to another. The burning arrow struck the rope, burning it. The rope snapped as he fell down into another building below, disappearing amongst the flames and smoke.

**Chapter 11**

I growled as I fought against the guards that had led me to the dungeon, once again. Shackling my wrists together and left me chained to a nearby wall. I winced as I was kicked in the ribs as the guards walked off. I sighed as I heard a voice from nearby. "So it's the famous Wolf." I looked around as I couldn't believe it. "Little John.. How did you.." He sighed as he looked to me. "I went back for you. Layfield came back to the camp, searching for survivors. I was just coming around when the guards picked me up and brought me back here... I'm..sorry Wolf.." I shook my head. "Not your fault, Little John. We'll be rescued. Don't worry." He nods as the door to the dungeon above opened as John and I settled down. Pounding of boots heard upon the wooden stairs heading down to the cobble stone floor, where the prisoners and such were kept, chained, strung up for who knows why they were put in this dreadful place. Layfield smiled as he walked over to me. "Well, well, well... Wolf has come home to roost."

Crouching down as he placed his hand under my chin, making me look to him. "Tonight, I promise Prince MVP, either you or Deadman will be in the gallows. This is even better, your going to be there. In just a few hours, you and your men will hang until your necks snap in two." I growled as I spat in his face. "Go to hell Layfield." I said as he wiped the spit out of his face. Back handing me across the face as he got to his feet. "That will give you something to think about." I growled as blood dripped down my face from my busted lip. "You just wait... Layfield." Layfield stopped as he turned and walked back over to me. Reaching into a pouch sitting upon his belt, on his right hip. Dropping something in front of me to the floor. The trinket made a small clank sound as it hit the floor. I lowered my head as I lowered my hand, just barely picking up the object. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard as I couldn't believe what it was. "Where did you get this?" I asked, barely audible. Layfield smiled evilly as he heard the prisoner's question. "Found it near a building that was burned down. I thought you would want, what was left of your precious Deadman." I clenched the Irish cross within my hand as I slowly opened my eyes, lifting them up to Layfield. "Your going to burn in hell for this Layfield. I swear to it, you will pay." My blue eyes narrowed as I lunged for him. Layfield stepped away as a nearby guard lashed out at me with a thick, leather whip across my back. I hit my knees as the leather stung my back and cut into my already cut up back. Layfield motioned the guard away. "Better enjoy what air you can breath. In just a few hours, you will not be able to enjoy it." A deep sadistic laugh came forth from Layfield's chest as he walked away.

Little John spoke as I just sat there upon my knees. "He isn't gone Wolf.." I slowly looked over towards John. "If I have what I have, he is... Layfield killed him Little John." I just spoke loud enough for him to hear me. John sighed as he didn't know himself if Mark was a live or not. I sighed deeply as I moved myself into the shadows as I sat and held the cross within my hands. I knew my fate was written and within the Sheriff of Layfield's hands. Only a matter of time until I wouldn't be on this Earth. I was hoping the rest of the men got away and wouldn't come and try to get myself and the men that were caught.

Glen slowly came walking out of the nearby trees, once he knew it was clear, with Jeff and Matt coming up behind him. They slowly started going through the casualties, making sure none of them were either Mark, Wolf or Little John, among a few others that were missing. As they went through the bodies, they buried them with proper respect, for fighting for their rights against the Sheriff of Layfield and Prince MVP. As the afternoon turned into early evening, as the last of the bodies were buried, the ones they were looking for, couldn't be found. "Glen... Wolf nor Deadman isn't here." Jeff commented. "Nor is Little John." Matt added. Glen nodded as he sighed and looked to the destruction that Layfield's men had left behind. "I'm hoping they are alright. Just got a bad feeling.." Jeff and Matt both looked to him. "Things will be fine Glen. We've got some men still around, women and children are safe. Because of Mark and Wolf." Glen nods. "I know. But one was taken. I heard the cries from within the battle..." Jeff and Matt looked to one another. "What do you mean Glen?" Glen turned and looked to the brothers. "Nobody knows this but me. But I've been seeing one of the ladies here in the camp. I got her down, with the rest. She must of came back to look for me and was snatched up. Only thing I remember was hearing her bitching at the guards, trying to get out of their grasps. But it was no use, I couldn't even get to her. They were that quick." Jeff and Matt nodded. "Don't worry Glen. We'll get her back. Can you describe her?" Glen smiled a bit as he looked off into the distance a bit. "Long, flowing dark brown hair. Glamorous gray eyes. You can't miss her voice, she will tell you how it is. That's what makes her special to me. That's why I've got to find her. I know Sheriff of Layfield has her captive, along with Wolf and a few of the guys. Mark.. I don't know. He headed back up into the trees when I left with you guys." Matt stepped forward and placed a hand upon the big man's shoulder. "Don't worry Glen. Your lady will be saved." Glen looked to Matt and nodded. "I know. Just worry that Layfield will try something terrible to her. She can hold her own, but for how long against Layfield? I don't really know." Matt slid his hand off the big man's shoulder. "Well only way to get everybody back, is to go there and get them." Jeff said, crossing his arms over his chest. Glen and Matt both looked to him, Jeff lifted a brow. "What?" Glen and Matt's jaws dropped a bit as Jeff tilted his head to the side, confused. Glen and Matt both closed their mouths as they couldn't believe it.

Coming out of the rolling fog and smoke, still rolling from the smoldering fires of Layfield's dirty work, stepping up onto the hill, was a huge, tall shadow. The owner of the shadow came into the view of the three men, within the dim light of a burning torch. Mark came into view with blood dripping down from a medium sized gash upon the left side of his forehead. He leaned against a nearby tree as he coughed a bit, from the smoke. Glen and Matt started to walk away, heading for Mark as Jeff finally turned around and couldn't believe it himself. He walked over to join the rest of the men. Mark leaned against his brother as Glen wrapped an arm around his brother. "Hang on bro." Glen said as he moved Mark over to a nearby rock to seat him upon it.

"Take it easy." Glen said as he knelt down in front of him. Mark lowered his head as he got himself together. "You alright?" Glen asked. He nodded as he looked up to his brother. "Y...Yes I am.. Just the wind's knocked out of me for a moment. But I'm alright. You alright?" He looked to Matt and Jeff as he asked. The three nodded as Mark looked around. "Where's Little John and Wolf?" Glen sighed as he didn't know how to tell his brother, but he had to. "We all think, Layfield got a hold of them both. Also, someone else was taken.." Mark looked to his brother. "Who?" Glen sighed as he rubbed his hands together, as he went on to tell Mark about what he told Jeff and Matt before.

**Chapter 12**

I sighed as I hid amongst the shadows and darkness. Layfield made his presence known a couple of more times, to just talk with the guards and leave. I hung the cross around my neck and tucked it within my shirt, as the guards came walking over. "It's time Wolf." The shackles were undone from the wall, still had a pair encircling my wrists. I got to my feet as I was led out of the dungeon, by a way of a tunnel out to the square. I narrowed my eyes until they got use to the daylight once again. The square was full of people as I was led through them, avoiding being hit with stale bread and old lettuce. The guards pushed me up to the gallows as I stumbled a bit. The executioner took over where the guards left off. I sighed as I was sized up for a noose. The guards stood off to the side as Little John and the rest of the men were led up to the platform, for the hanging within the square.

Mean while Mark and the rest of the men, were already in the square with the plan already set up and ready to execute at the right time. A friend of one of the men had come to help out named Friar Adam. He had set up barrels of so called wine, near the gallows holding posts. But they were filled with gun powder, stolen from Prince MVP. To hopefully free the men and Wolf from certain death. Glen and Matt, the fire bugs they've become, were set up in different upper locations to shoot arrows into the barrels. Jeff and Dave were hidden nearby to distract anybody who tried to run off to fetch any re-enforcements. Some of the villagers, who had survived were also scattered about armed with hidden weapons. Mark stood off to the side, armed with his trusty blade and dagger, which was hidden under his thick, black, soft cloth cape. He had a hood pulled over his head, as it was drizzly rainy weather out, plus it kept him hidden.

Sheriff of Layfield made his appearance as he walked out, surrounded by guards as he made his way up to the platform. The guards were escorting, someone to the platform. They were struggling and creating quite a scene. The guards brought the last prisoner up as the dark brown locks stood within her face. She growled as she was forced upon her knees, in front of one of the barrels, that was full of gun powder. Layfield stood nearby. "Shut her up!" He bellowed as the woman looked to her with her gray eyes narrowed. "Why don't you make me yourself Layfield. Unless your to yellow to do it yourself!" She spat out. Layfield growled as he backed hand the woman in the face. Walking away as the guards set her up for a beheading, he stood in front of the prisoners as he spoke to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here to witness the execution of one notorious Wolf and some of the thieves from Sherwood Forest." The crowd cheered as Layfield turned around as we all stood upon milking stool, barely able to keep our balance really. He walked down and stood in front of me, as the Executioner, placed the rope noose around my neck, making it nice and snug against my skin. I narrowed my blue eyes as a gentle breeze blew by, ruffling my dirty blonde hair into my face. "I hope you burn in hell, Wolf. For the misery you've placed upon Prince MVP and myself." I spat in his face as I snickered. "Go to hell Layfield." He avoided getting spit on this time as he stepped between the prisoners. "Get on with it." The Executioner nodded.

Glen narrowed his eyes as he saw who was being brought up to the platform. He had his arrow lit and ready to fly to hit that barrel. He blew it out, as he saw Mark signal not to do it. Glen caught the voice and sight of his Eleanor or Ellie as she liked for him to call her. Mark made his way through the crowd, not making himself too noticeable as the Executioner was told to commence with the hangings. Friar Adam and Jeff moved along up near back of the platform, but kept out of sight, in case they were needed. Mark stood off a bit and hid amongst the crowd, more near the gallows as he kept his eye on what was to happen, hopefully.

I sighed as I felt the rope get tighten around my neck, after a few choice words with the Sheriff of Layfield. My eyes caught Layfield walking off and standing to the side. I lowered my eyes as I saw the cross within my shirt, hidden. I heard foot steps behind me as the Executioner kicked the stool out from under me. Only thing I felt was pain and my breath being caught in my throat as I struggled to breath. Little John saw this as he tried to keep Wolf up from dangling, but he couldn't. Mark saw the Executioner kick the stool out from under Wolf. He moved along the crowd quickly as they had closed in for a better look. Glen saw this as he saw Little John, trying to keep Wolf a float from strangling. He raised up his bow, armed with an arrow and let the sucker fly. It struck the rope as it cut into the material. Matt saw the opportunity and let another arrow fly and cut the rest of the rope. I felt myself fall to the ground as I finally got my breath back. I shook my head as the crowd started to get into a panic. Layfield saw this as the Executioner started kicking more stools out from under the other men. I scurried to my knees as I got under Little John. "Not on my watch!" I growled as I caught someone out of the corner of my eye, come running up and hit the supporting beam, knocking it over to place all the men upon their feet. Layfield motioned for the beheading to happen. Glen narrowed his eyes as he let three arrows at once fly, hitting the one with the axe in the chest and hands. The man fell backwards, dropping the axe to the floor. Jeff grabbed the lady and guided off to safety away from the barrel. Friar Adam and Mark made way to the platform, cutting ropes and setting the men free. I got to my feet, after falling over and followed Mark off the platform and scurried into the crowd.

**Chapter 13**

Layfield motioned and yelled for his guards as they came into the square armed with swords and went straight for the run away prisoners. Mark tossed me his sword as I grabbed the handle and started fighting off some guards that were coming after me. I leaned over a merchant's table as I kicked one away. Mark had gone another way, taking down a couple of more guards far away with a few arrows. The guards fell to the ground as Glen and Matt lit the arrows and let them fly hitting their targets. Layfield had walked into the middle of the people panicking in the middle of the square. The two barrels exploded as he flew forward and slid in the dirt. Getting to his knees as he saw Wolf and Deadman fighting his guards. He unsheathed both his swords and went straight for Deadman. Glen and Matt climbed down once their duties were done. Letting a few arrows fly, taking down a few guards as the men made a break for the main entrance to the castle square. I finally took care of the guards as I saw Layfield coming up behind Mark. I dashed off as I jumped between them. One of Layfield's blades got me in the right shoulder. I growled as Mark quickly turned around, to see what was happening behind him. I sunk to my knees as Layfield laughed. "I finally got you Wolf at the mercy of my blade." Mark leaned forward, grabbed his sword from Wolf's hand and held it straight out. "You sir are now at the mercy of my blade. Back off!" Mark commanded. Layfield swallowed hard as the tip of Mark's blade was held at his throat.

Letting go of the blade that had sunk into Wolf's shoulder, just the tip, dropping his other blade to the ground. I pulled the blade out and tossed it to the side upon the ground. "You alright?" Mark asked as he didn't take his eyes off of the Sheriff of Layfield. I sighed as I winced. "Yes I'm fine. Just cut his damn head off and be done." I said as I slowly got to my feet. "No that's too easy." Mark said as he slid Layfield's sword over to him. "Go Wolf.." Mark's voice was full of venom as he kept his eyes upon Layfield. I went to protest, but I thought other wise as I left as told too. I grabbed a fallen guard's blade as I fought off the rest of them, along with Little John. Layfield narrowed his eyes at Deadman as he saw the blade get slid over to him. "Pick up your sword and fight like a man." Mark lowered his blade from Layfield's throat, as the Sheriff slowly bent down to pick up the blade. Mark backed away a bit, just watching the Sheriff. Layfield gripped his sword as they both got into fighting positions. As Layfield swung his sword, blades colliding with a loud 'clang' of metal on metal. The fight was on.

I slid to a halt as I looked over to where Mark was, once I heard the swords 'clang' together. I knew I had to stay behind in case. Glen jogged over to me. "Come on Wolf. Let's get out of here." I looked to him. "You go and bring the men to safety. I'm staying behind." Glen sighed. "No your not." I nodded as I scrambled up the side of the castle wall. "Yes I am." Glen growled as he chased me, with a quiver of arrows and two bows, criss crossing his chest as he climbed up the rope to the ledge above. I knelt down as I watched the fight from above. Glen joined me as he knelt down. He took both bows off and gave one to me. "I didn't know Mark was fighting Layfield." I nodded as I took the bow from him. I grabbed a couple of arrows from the supply upon Glen's back, placing one ready to fire, one ready to grab. Glen also did the same thing. We kept our eyes peeled in case any guards decided to get involved. "Be ready in case." Glen said, in a low enough voice for me to hear him. I nodded as I positioned myself and kept my eyes peeled.

Layfield swung with all his might as Mark placed his blade up to block him. He was upon his knees as he gritted his teeth. "Give up Calaway. You'll never beat me." Layfield said through gritted teeth as Mark narrowed his eyes. "Be a.. cold day in hell, when I...do." Mark replied as he pushed Layfield backwards, so he could finally get to his feet. Staggering backwards, Layfield almost lost his sword, but his balance was another. Falling backwards onto his ass as Mark stalked towards him. Layfield lowered his hand and whipped a hand full of dirt right at Mark's face, temporarily blinding him. Mark stumbled back upon his feet trying to get the dirt out of his vision so he could see. Layfield saw the opportunity and got to his feet quickly, lifting his blade, running straight for Mark's chest with the lowered sword. I narrowed my eyes as I let an arrow fly. It flew quickly through the air as it jammed right into Layfield's shoulder joint, making him drop the sword to the ground. Layfield screamed in pain as the sword dropped to the ground, grabbing his shoulder, where an arrow was sticking out. He growled as I stood up within his view, from the ground. I grabbed my spare arrow and armed myself again.

Mark finally could see as he lifted his sword up and aimed it for Layfield's neck. Layfield had dropped to his knees as he pulled the arrow out, throwing it to the ground. He looked up into Mark's piercing, narrowed, green eyes. "Alright... You got me.. Deadman.." Mark sneered. "Of course I do now. I should kill you, but I'm not going too..." Layfield narrowed his eyes as he looked to Mark confused. Mark motioned for him to get to his feet. Layfield complied as Mark spoke. "Get walking." Layfield nodded as Prince MVP came out with himself surrounded by guards. "Guards! Seize that man!" He bellowed. Glen stood up as we let arrows fly. Taking a few guards out as the other backed off. "Take another step Prince MVP. The next one will be through your throat!" Glen bellowed from afar. The guards backed up and surrounded the Prince in protection. Mark made the Sheriff walk once again, directing him by sword point out of the square, right out of the castle all together. I climbed down and took aim at the guards as Glen climbed down. Keeping our eyes upon the guards and the Prince, we slowly backed out of the square. Glen reached over and cut the rope, holding up the iron gate to the castle, letting the gate fall as we escaped out of the square following Mark.

**Chapter 14**

We all made it back to camp, Mark was still leading the Sheriff of Layfield by sword point. Layfield didn't give us a hard time, he knew if he did. He was dead were he stood. Mark stopped Layfield as the rest of us came walking up and placed our gear down. We had no place to stay up amongst the trees, so we had to settle for ground camp once again. "Take a seat Layfield. No funny business." Mark said as Layfield looked over his shoulder as I stood off to the side. Glen and Jeff had gone off hunting Little John and Matt were setting up camp. The Sheriff had taken a seat by a nearby tree as Mark looked to me, "Keep an eye on him. If he moves, shoot at will." I nodded as I stepped up, with the bow and arrow still in my hands. "With pleasure." Mark walked off as he went to gather a couple of things. Sheriff narrowed his eyes towards me. "You wouldn't have the guts to shoot an arrow at me." I lifted a brow. "Who do you think hit you the first time?" Layfield narrowed his eyes as he went to speak, but Mark came back into view with some rope within his hands. He looked to me. "Keep an arrow on him while I bind his hands and feet." I nodded as Mark proceeded over, binding up Layfield's wrists and feet. Protesting wasn't the word to cover, more like a pain in the ass. Layfield gave Mark a hard time, I let an arrow fly near his head, just grazing the side of his head. He held still as I snickered. "Told you.." Layfield swallowed hard as he complied to everything, after that close shave.

Mark finished with him as Glen and Jeff returned from a hunt. Jeff took the kill from Glen's hands as Ellie came running over. Glen dropped his gear and wrapped his arms around her. Cuddling one another, they headed over to their part of the camp to be with one another. Mark saw this and looked to me. "What's that all about?" I shook my head some. "I don't know. But she's happy to be around Glen again. I would be too, after seeing my future flash before my eyes." Little John came walking over and took the first shift in watching the Sheriff of Layfield. I had walked off and settled near a stream. I sighed as I removed my shirt, to a sleeveless one underneath. I placed some cold water upon my wound and sighed as I began to freshen up a bit. "You alright?" I turned around and sighed as Mark walked over and sat down next to me. "Yes I'm fine. Not as bad as I thought." Mark sighs as he moved over near me and took a look at the wound. Ripping a piece of cloth off his tattered shirt and tying it around my shoulder. "Keep it covered." I winced as I looked to him, taking care of my wound. "Thanks." He nods as he kneels down near the creek, cleaning himself up a bit. "You've could of been killed." I commented as I sat upon the rock. Mark finished what he was doing, turned and looked to me. "I know but someone needed to kick that man's ass." I sighed. "We, together could of done it. Not just you alone."

He turned his whole body and looked to Wolf. "You were worried?" He asked. I sighed and nodded as few strands of my dirty blonde hair fell into my face. "Yes I was. How was I suppose to know if you were going to come back alive or not? That's why I stayed and thank god I did, or the Sheriff's blade would of been buried in your chest by now." Mark looked back to the creek without saying another word. He knew that Wolf was right when it came to that. I slowly rose to my feet as I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "I'm going for a walk for a bath. I'll be back in a bit. Mean while, take care of Layfield. I hope you know what to do with him." Mark looked up to her and nods. "Teach him a lesson he'll never forget. That's what I have planned for him." I nodded as I went to remove my hand from his shoulder. He grabbed a hold of my hand as he smiled to me. "Mind if I join you?" I looked to him and saw the smile upon his face, I shook my head. "No I don't mind the company. I thought you would want to handle Layfield first." Mark turned upon his feet as my hand slid off his shoulder, still grasping my hand. "I would like to spend some alone time with you, if I may?" I lowered my head as I hid the blush coming upon my cheeks. "Of..course you may Mark." He slowly got to his feet as we both walked off hand in hand.

Finally returning to the camp, I wandered off to my sleep spot. "I'll join you in a moment. I'm going to check on Glen." Mark said as he went to step away. I grasped his hand as I looked to him. "He's fine Mark. Little John's watching Layfield for the evening, switching off with Jeff, Matt and Dave. Friar Adam's taking care of the children and women back at his hiding spot. Why not let yourself have a night to relax.." I looked up into his eyes with my blue ones, I was trying to plead with him. He stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to his body, as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine, in a passionate kiss. My body melted into his as I ran my hands up under his undone shirt, feeling his chiseled body under my fingers. Mark shivered at Radain's touch upon his skin. Slowly pulling back from the kiss for some air. They just looked into one another's eyes. I stepped back as I didn't let his hands go. "Come.. Relax.. Glen's with Ellie. Don't worry.." Mark followed the pull upon his hands, without saying another word as he followed Radain, to their secluded quarters for the night. Instead of sleeping, they made love as the sun rose up and they both fell asleep.

**Chapter 15**

Mark slowly stirred as he woke up to a beauty next to him. He rolled onto his back as he rubbed his eyes. I rolled onto my left side, draping my arm over his stomach as I slept. He laid his hand upon Radain's back and felt the wounds upon her back. He closed his eyes as he vowed to make the Sheriff of Layfield pay for what he has done to the both of them, to everyone. I coughed heavily as I slowly stirred out of my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes as Mark lowered his head and kissed my forehead. "Morning sunshine." I smiled as I winced and sighed as I settled down. Mark saw this and ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Relax and rest. You need it. Let me handle everything with Sheriff of Layfield." I groaned as I slowly sat up a bit, onto my elbow, and looked to him. "No.. He needs to pay Mark.. Then I'm going after the Prince." Mark placed a hand upon the side of Radain's cheek. "No your not.. You're to rest today. Let me and the men handle the Sheriff. Then we will plan to what to do with him, after we get done with him. Then go after Prince MVP." I sighed and nodded as I leaned into his touch. "Alright. You win. But, I want to watch you torture that man." Mark chuckled as he looked to her. "That's why I love your attitude and such. Your just like me." I blushed a bit and nods. "That's why we're the perfect couple." Mark nods a bit. "Mhm." I slowly move as I place a kiss upon his lips. "Just be careful with Layfield. He's too sneaky." Mark nodded. "Don't worry." I nod as we leaned forehead together. "I love you Mark." I whispered as Mark slid his head down and kissed my neck. "And I love you Radain." I sighed as I heard a ruffling of leaves nearby. "What is it Glen?" Mark said as Glen came around into our view.

We were both still covered up in the blankets. "I hate to bother you Mark. But Layfield's starting to be a pain in the ass." Mark nodded as he sat up, letting the blankets fall down to his waist. "Alright. Be there in a moment. Prepare the men for the torturing of the Sheriff of Layfield." Glen smiled evilly as he nodded and walked off. Mark grabbed his clothes and got dressed. While getting his boots on, I got dressed gingerly and got to my bare feet. "Don't you ever wear anything on your feet?" He asks. I looked to him and shook my head. "I use to. Can't afford any." Mark said nothing more as he got to his feet as we both walked off to handle Layfield. I sat upon a nearby tree and rested, like I told Mark I would.

Mean while, Mark and the guys, tortured the crap out of Layfield. Let's just say seeing him get his back whipped for a change was a sweet way to end the day. Leaving Layfield to wallow in his self pity and lick his wounds, Mark and I sat down near the creek with Glen, Little John, Matt and Jeff, planning now to go after Prince MVP. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "You think Layfield will cooperate to let us get to him?" Mark nods. "I think he will. If he knows what's good for him. If he doesn't, then he will be having dire consequences placed upon him." Glen stood to his feet as he stretched. "Has anybody seen Dave today at all?" We all shook our head as I stood up gingerly. "Probably off somewhere, knowing him." "Alright everybody knows the plan right?" Mark asked. We all nodded as we decided to relax for the night. I stepped into the creek with my bare feet and stared out into the nothingness of woods and more woods in front of me. The guys walked back to the camp as Mark stood to his feet. "Something on your mind Radain?" He asked. I looked over my shoulder and shook my head. "No, just thinking that's all." Mark walked over as he stood behind me, after I stepped back up towards land a bit. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around me. "About what?" "What the future holds for us, after all is said and done..." Mark tightened his grip upon her gently. "We will be together, no matter what happens Radain. I love you, nothing can't take me away from you again." I looked to him over my shoulder. "You sure?" He nods. "Yes I guarantee it." He leans his head down as something catches his eye. "What's this?"

Slides his finger to the black rope hanging around my neck. I lift the trinket out from under my shirt. "Layfield had it. Drop it in front of me in the dungeon. He had me thinking you were dead. Which I swore you were. You're never without this." I turned in his arms and placed the Irish cross into his hand, after taking his hand out from behind me, wrapping his fingers around it. "This is yours." Mark grasped the cross as the rope it hung upon, sat between his fingers and hung it back around Radain's neck. "You keep it. I know it's safe with you. As long as you have this around your neck, you will always have my heart." I looked to the cross around my neck and nodded. "I promise it will never come off." Mark smiled as he lifted his left hand, running his fingertips along her cheek. "You're so beautiful in the twilight." I smiled as I stepped out of the water completely. "And you Mark of Calaway, are the most handsome man I have ever set eyes on." With that I rose to my tip toes, placing a passionate kiss upon his lips. He kissed me back with as much passion. After seeming like an eternity of a kiss, we finally pulled apart for air. "W.. We better head back to camp. Our turn to hunt for dinner." I reminded Mark. He nods as we walk back to camp hand in hand.

**Chapter 16**

Settling near a fire as I sighed as I leaned back against a log and just relaxed. I was suppose to don't forget. A pair of arms jolted me from my thoughts as Mark settled in behind me, after moving me at his leisure. "My Lord Mark, you startled me." He chuckled. "Sorry I didn't mean too. Thought you heard me." I shook my head. "No I didn't. Must of been really lost in my thoughts at that moment." I cuddled into his arms, "How you feeling?" "Better. A little soar, but better." He smiled to those words. "Good to hear. Going to need you tomorrow." I shook my head yes a bit, as I watched the flames dance. "Where did you disappear to years ago Mark? I haven't seen you in ages?" I looked up to him for an answer. Mark looked down to me. "I went off to fight in the crusades. Glen stayed behind to help father protect our family's land. Which we are sitting on." I lifted a brow. "You own the land Sherwood Forest lays upon?" He nods. "Yes, well use to until the Sheriff of Layfield and Prince MVP took it from my father." I turned in Mark's arms as I sat within his lap, placing my hands upon his chest. "You never told me what happen Mark? I told you everything about me. I would like to know more about you. If I may."

Mark looked to the dancing flames of the fire. "Well once I returned home. I came back to an empty burned down castle, the ruins of it. Everybody was either dead or had ran off. While searching through the ruins, I found my father's body. He was placed within a cage to burn to death. That's not a sight I will never forget. Then I heard noises, that's when a battered, beaten Glen came into my view. They nearly beat him to death, for trying to fend them off. He had lost one eye for trying to help Father. That's what the consequences were by the Sheriff. That's why Glen had such, as they would put it, good time in dealing Layfield's punishments today." I sighed as I looked to him. "So you and I are almost in the same boat." Mark looked down to me and nods a bit. "Yes almost..." I narrowed my eyes as I looked to Mark, his words slowly diminishing off. "What's wrong?" He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I have something to tell you, but I'm hoping it won't change how you feel about me..." I looked to him concerned, "Nothing wouldn't change my view about you Mark. What is it that you have to tell me?" Mark went to speak as we were interrupted. "Wolf... Deadman.." Matt came running up. "What is it Matt?" I asked as we both looked to him. "It's.. It's Layfield. He has escaped!" He exclaimed. Mark unwrapped his arms from around me as we both got to our feet, grabbed our weapons and followed. There laid Glen upon the ground with Ellie fussing over him. "I'm fine Ellie.." Matt led us over. "What happen?" Mark asked as he knelt down to help his brother sit up against a nearby tree. "Layfield got me. I'm fine. He took off." Mark narrowed his eyes as he saw the cut across Glen's chest. I saw it myself and growled. "He's toast." I turned on my heels and jogged off. Mark got to his feet quickly. "Matt take care of Glen's wound and stay with him and Ellie. I'm going with Wolf." Matt nodded as he walked off.

I got up on my horse with Little John climbing onto his. "You're not going alone." Little John proclaimed. "Yes I am. You stay here, Layfield and the Prince are mine." Mark came riding over and stopped. "I'm going along." I turned to look at Mark. "Stay with Glen. Layfield can't go too far." I grabbed a torch from Jeff as he brought one over. "No arguments. Little John and I are going along." I sighed as I turned my horse as I rode off. "Then keep up." They both directed their horses and followed me to go find Layfield. We looked for hours, not a sign nor sight of Layfield. "Damn we lost him." I growled as I looked around. Dawn was starting to break as Mark and Little John came riding over. "Probably snuck down into a hole, like the weasel he is." John commented. Mark sighs. "Let's head back to camp." Mark and Little John turned their horses to head back, Little John grabbing the torch from me, as I didn't move yet. Mark stopped as he looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

I lifted my hand up to tell him to be quiet. He sighed to himself as I grabbed my dagger and listened carefully. I let go of the reins to my horse as I leapt off it's back into some nearby bushes. Then a struggle was heard. A few moments later. "Alright.. I give up." Mark and Little John jumped off their horses and came jogging over. John leaned the torch forward, for better light on the situation. I came walking out of the bushes with the Sheriff of Layfield in tow, with my dagger at his back. He was limping as he sighed, falling to his knees. "How.. How did you find him?" Little John asked. I looked to him. "I heard him move. That's why I told Mark to quiet down. I thought it was a rabbit." Mark chuckled as John went to fetch the horses. Walking the two steeds back, Mark retied Layfield's hands together. Getting him up onto my horse. Riding back in front of Mark upon his horse, my horse was led with Layfield riding, back to camp.

**Chapter 17**

Kneeling down near the creek, I gave my hand a washing. "Damn bushes. Tore my hand apart." I wiped it off upon my pants and wrapped a piece of cloth around it, as the horses finished drinking. Grabbing the reins and led them back to the camp. "Wolf mount up. We're heading out." I stopped as I gave Little John the reins to his horse as he approached. I nodded as I hopped up onto the horse. I looked around. "Where's Mark and Layfield?" John looked to me. "Headed out already. Heading to meet up with Prince MVP. Let's go the plan needs to get rolling." I sighed as we all directed our horses off towards the castle. Slowly down the horses we stopped. Seeing the castle was heavily guarded. "We can't get even near that castle. What happen to us going with him?" I asked. Glen and Little John just shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I turn around, next he's gone with Layfield." I sighed deeply and looked to the men. "Alright. I'm going in. You'll stay here and stay hidden in the trees." "How do you expect to get in?" Glen asked. I looked to him. "Give myself up. They're looking for me. Not the rest of you. Stay here and stay hidden." With that I nudged the horse to get going, heading off towards the castle.

As I approached, the guards surrounded me upon my horse. I slowed the horse as I looked to the guards. "Make an announcement to Prince MVP. Wolf has come to turn herself in." The guards nodded as one was sent on ahead. The gate opened as I was led inside, still riding the horse. Up to the front of the castle, where Prince MVP stood, with a few guards around him. I stopped my horse and slid off it's back and stood in front of it. The Prince stepped forward and stood before me. "Is this true? You've come to turn yourself in to me?" Prince MVP asked. I nodded. "Yes sire, but under certain conditions, that I turn myself in." The Prince looked to me. "Follow me and we might be able to discuss these conditions you want. I might or might not consider them." With that Prince MVP turned on his heels and led me and a bunch of guards, surrounding me into the castle, to a place to talk.

Mark sighed as he saw Wolf up near the castle. He looked over his shoulder as he heard Layfield laughing. "Looks like the little Wolf, has gone and turned herself in. What do you think of yourself now?" Mark growled as he back hand Layfield across the face. "Shut up Layfield." He turned the horses around and headed back towards the woods. Upon getting near the woods, a whistle sounded. He stopped as Glen came into view upon his horse from the trees. "Mark.. Over here.." Mark directed the horses over towards them and into the trees. "Where did you disappear too?" He asked as Mark approached. "I was about to go and make the plan work on my own, but I reconsidered. Not until I saw Wolf be led into the castle, heavily guarded. Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mark demanded. Everybody looked at one another, they didn't know how to explain to Mark, that Wolf went to turn herself in. Glen looked to his brother. "Wolf thought you went inside with Layfield. She went to turn herself over to Prince MVP, for reasons that are unknown to the rest of us. She told us to stay here." Mark sighed and shook his head. "Damn her.. She was told about what was going to happen. What made her think I went into the castle to go through with the plan?" Nobody spoke up until Little John sighed. "I did. Because that's what I thought." Mark narrowed his eyes to Little John. "I swear John if she's killed. It's going to be on your soul." He nods. "I know.." Glen nudged his horse, moving along the trees to face the North down the road a ways he could see something. "Hey guys.. You're not going to believe what I see. Take a look." He pointed down the road a ways. Mark moved along the trees and looked to where Glen was pointing. "You've got to be kidding.." Mark commented. Glen shook his head. "Looks like Dave was thinking ahead of all of us."

Mean while, I stood before Prince MVP as we discussed my conditions. "That's what I want out of turning myself in MVP. Nothing more, nothing less." Prince MVP stood up as he stood before me. "You want me to pardon everyone wanted for stealing but you. No more taxes and treat the villagers fairly..." He thought about it for a moment, motioning to the guards as they picked me up off my feet. "Your conditions are denied. Take her to the dungeon." He commanded as he stepped back and was about to take a seat upon the throne once again. I struggled against the guards grips as the heavy set doors to the throne room, whipped open, revealing Mark and the men standing in the doorway. Prince MVP stood up as he growled. "What's the meaning of this? You storming into my castle." Mark and the men stepped forward, as Mark laughed. "Your castle? I don't think so pal. I present to you, the real owner of the castle." Everyone stepped to the side as King Paul stepped into the doorway along with some of HIS guards in tow. The guards turned and looked to the King as they let me go. I landed on my feet as everybody knelt down in respect to the king, even I did. King Paul walked down, still dressed in his battle armor. Walking down the red velvet carpet from the doorway to the throne. Prince MVP swallowed hard as he stepped down from the throne as King Paul walked up, he slowly hit his knees. "P...Please have mercy on me My Lord." MVP pleaded. King Paul removed his helmet, handing it to a nearby guard. Placing his hands on either side of the crown that sat upon MVP's head and removing it. "You're a disgrace to the thrown Montel. I told you to watch over things, not take them over." King Paul commented as he placed the crown, backed where it belonged. MVP swallowed past the lump in his throat as King Paul glared at him as he slowly turned around to face the group in the throne room. Everybody was still knelt down. "Mark of Calaway please come forth. Take a knee before me." Mark slowly stood up, walked down and knelt down before the King.

**Chapter 18**

King Paul withdrew his sword, that sat upon his hip as he took a step back from Mark, knelt down before him. "Your deeds have traveled far and wide Mark of Calaway. I'm grateful to have you've protect the kingdom as you have, along with your men." He raises the sword within his hands and placed the blade flatly upon Mark's right shoulder then crosses over to his left as he speaks. "From this day forth, you will be known as Sir Mark of Calaway. Stand Sir Calaway as a knight of my kingdom." Mark kept his eyes to the floor as he heard every word. He slowly rose to his feet as the King asked him too. "Thank you sire." He nods as Mark steps to the side, walking past him and stepped in front of me. "I have also heard of your deeds Radain of Soriena, also known as Wolf." The king's voice bellowed above me. "Rise to your feet and follow me. I wish to speak with you in private." I slowly rose to my feet as I looked to the King and nodded. "Yes Sire." Paul motioned to the guards. "Place Montel in the dungeon and I will deal with him soon, along with the Sheriff of Layfield. Sir Calaway and your men, make yourselves comfortable. I will be back shortly." Mark nodded as King Paul led me out of the thrown room, down to another room, which looked like to be his quarters.

"Please close the doors, so shall we speak in private." He spoke as I closed the doors behind me. "Yes sire." Paul turned and looked to the lady standing before him. He couldn't believe what Montel had done to his kingdom while off fighting in the crusades, he would have to make it up to the people in a lot of ways. He would make sure Montel got the worst punishment out of them all, along with his accomplice the Sheriff of Layfield. "I wanted to speak to you. I know you from some time ago. I knew your father, which who was my brother." My heart skipped a beat at the king's words. "But how did you end up King and my father ended up the way he did Sire?" Paul seated himself as he removed the rest of his armor, revealing his muscular body, under his clothes which were red, gold and silver, colors of the kingdom. "He didn't want the kingdom. He wanted to be what he had become. He enjoyed it, even when he had a family. That brought him more joy than being King. Father excepted that and passed the crown down to me." Paul stood to his feet as he walked over and stood before me. "Look to me Radain." I slowly lifted my blue eyes as I looked to Paul. "You're of royal blood. You had every right to be in the throne over Montel." I shook my head. "I never knew I was royal blood Sire. Not until now.." Paul looked to me. "Brother Peter never told you?" I shook my head. "No Sire he didn't." Paul placed a hand upon my shoulder as he saw the cross hanging around my neck. "I would say you are, you carry the cross of a former king around your neck." I looked down to the cross that Paul had placed his hand under. "Your kidding Sire?" He shook his head. "No I'm not. Father told us of a great king who gave up this land to our family many years ago. That cross was the symbol of the country until our family took over and it became what is it now." I looked to the floor. "Where did this come from?" Paul asked.

I looked up to him. "It came from someone who captured my heart many years ago. Has come back into my life and captured it again. This time permeantly." Paul smiled gently to his niece. "Well this makes me happy to hear. Who's the lucky man to steal your heart Radain?" I didn't know if I should tell him or not, but I knew I could not lie to my Uncle. Paul looked to her as he placed his hands behind his back. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't know if I should tell you or not Uncle?" He looked to me oddly. "Why not? I wish to know so I may see if he is suitable for my niece. Also if he wishes to marry you, then I must give him permission to do so." I sighed a bit as I nodded. "Yes I understand. The one who has stolen my heart twice, is Mark of Calaway." Paul's expression changed from odd to happiness. "Good to hear. He's very well suited for you Radain. Your father would be proud of your choice, which I'm proud of it as well." I smiled as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him gently in a hug. "Thank you Uncle Paul. Your words and appraise mean a lot to me." He nods as he hugs me back. Stepping back as I sighed a bit. "So he's a prince I see?" Paul mentioned. I looked to him. "I guess so Uncle. He's the one that gave me the cross. He told me it was his fathers." Paul nods. "He didn't tell you I assume?" I shook my head. "Maybe he was going to tell me and never got around to it. With everything going on, I don't think he had a moment."

Paul nods once again. "I see. If you feel you want to stay here in the castle you may. If not then I can't force you. But you and the group of men are welcome to stay." I nodded. "Most are going to go back to their families Uncle. But no place for them to go as a family. Homes have been taken and burned." Paul sighed. "I will make sure that their homes are restored, their well earned money is given back to them. No more unnecessary taxes from this day forth. I will also make sure the Sheriff of Layfield and Montel are punished for everything." I nodded with a smile. "Thank you Uncle." He nods. "Why don't you go and relax. Send Mark in and his brother. I wish to speak with them both." I nodded as I turned and walked out of the room, down to the throne room. Bringing Mark and Glen to my Uncle's room. Shutting the doors to let them speak in private.

I had actually gotten a bath and a change of clothes, felt good to be clean. Some of the guys did stick around, but most went back to their families in Sherwood. I sat upon a window sill, upon one of the many balconies, over looking the square, but I was looking beyond that. Just lost in my thoughts really. Knock upon my quarter's door sounded as I looked over. "Enter." I bellowed as I turned my attention back to the view. The door opened as Mark stepped into the room. He had also had a bath and change of clothes. "King Paul said you would be in here." I looked as I sat up, letting my legs dangle to the room's floor. "Yes he was right. I was just relaxing really. You look even more handsome clean." He looked down at himself and smiled a bit. "Thanks... Can we talk for a moment?" I nodded as I got to my boot covered feet and walked over, patting the bed. "Take a seat and speak your mind." Mark walked over and seated himself as he looked to me, taking my hands within his. "I wanted to talk to you about what I found out.." I sighed a bit. "Before you say anything, let me speak about that.." Mark lift a finger and placed it upon my lips. "Let me speak first, please..." I nodded as he lowered his finger and continued to speak. "Now after talking with King Paul. It now feels we were bound to be together from the beginning, now I know it's for real. After speaking with your Uncle. I was hoping.." Lifting a hand up and rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled as I slid closer to him. "Before you continue. For you not telling me you are royalty by blood. I don't hold it against you. I think you were going to tell me you were, but we got interrupted. As for what he told you about me, I never knew it until today. Other wise I would of told you." Mark nodded. "Yes I was about to say I was hoping you didn't hate me for not telling you all that." I shook my head. "No I don't. You were going to tell me.. Weren't you?" He nods. "Of course I wouldn't keep nothing from you." I smiled as I looked to him. His eyes looked into mine as he lowered his head, slowly his lips collapsed upon mine in a passionate kiss. We got lost in the kiss as everything around us disappeared into our passion, that we made all night long.

**Chapter 19**

Mark and I got married within my Uncle's castle. My Uncle Paul, the king, gave me away to Mark. Right now things couldn't get any better for us. Glen was promoted to Sheriff, under my uncle's watchful eye, but that has seized now. Glen and Ellie, well let's say that was a match made in heaven, ending up married a few days after Mark and myself. King Paul had done as he promised, he had the villages rebuilt, all villagers had their farming fields back, along with their gold that was taken from them for no reason from an unnecessary tax. Ex-Sheriff of Layfield and ex-Prince MVP, work in the square, picking up after the horses and such. Under the watchful eye of their punishment maker, Little John. My uncle as a wedding gift had given Mark and myself a castle to call our home, it did replace the homes we lost, but not the memories. Just more memories were going to be made. I sat sitting upon a grassy hill upon our property, just watching the sun set. I sighed as a gentle warm summer breeze blew through my shoulder length blonde hair. I closed my eyes as I took in the warmth. Mark came walking quietly up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Enjoying yourself?" I smiled as I slowly opened my eyes and looked to Mark over my shoulder, leaning back against his chest. "Yes I am. Just taking in the warm breeze and sunset. I didn't know you returned home."

Mark smiled as he kissed her forehead gently. "I just got home. Your uncle sends his wishes." I nod my head a bit. "How's Glen and Ellie doing?" Mark chuckled a bit. "Ellie has him on the run. He's nervous on becoming a father. So he's on pins and needles until the little one is born, which should be any day now." I chuckled a bit as I placed my hands upon my protruding, pregnant belly. Mark placed his hands upon mine as he felt the little one inside kick. "Active today our little one." I sighed and nod. "Yes ours' very active. Played half the night." Mark chuckled as I snuggled into his chest. Watching the sun go down, we walked inside to enjoy our evening of catching up on the days events in front of a fire within one of the fire places, after a dinner was cooked for us by our castle cook. We both sat upon the bear skin rug, I was snuggled into Mark's embrace, with a blanket wrapped around the both of us. Even though we had a fire burning, it was still a bit drafty. Mark worked along side my uncle, when he wasn't here at home. He was my Uncle's right hand man when it came to his armies and such. Because of Mark's experience from the crusades along with my Uncle. Nobody wouldn't dare come and take our land. But he was royalty, like I was so he was considered a Prince. Which My Uncle did not have a problem with in sharing the responsibilities with Mark and myself. I sighed as Mark looked down to her. "Something on your mind Radain?" I placed my hands on top of Mark's, that sat upon my belly. "Nothing's on my mind. Just pure blissful happiness. I wouldn't have it any other way. Why do you ask?" Mark shrugs a bit. "Just thought I would ask." I chuckled a bit. "Nope. I have the perfect life now. My uncle's back on the throne, the land's peaceful. Everybody has what they need and want. Glen has his life now, Ellie keeping him in line.

Most important of all..." I trailed off in my words. Mark lowered his head and kissed her cheek. "And what's that?" I turned my head and looked to him, our lips inches away. "I couldn't be anymore happier to have my Prince of Thieves along my side, for the rest of my life. Also a long the side of our family." Mark looked into her eyes. "And I couldn't agree more. You will always be my little thief. You stole my heart and soul to combine it with yours. This I'm grateful and wouldn't change a thing.." His voice was barely a whisper as our lips clashed in a soft, but passionate kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, we headed off to bed, to enjoy one another's company as sleep over took us.

END


End file.
